i hate you love
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: ON HOLD Tokyo es una ciudad muy famosa y de suma importancia para los que desean un campo laboral más competitivo. Shinomori's Company y Himura's Company son las más codiciosas fuentes de trabajo ¿cual es la suerte de la joven Kaoru?
1. Ascenso

**Kaoru-chan, **ha vuelto, con un nuevo fic, "I hate you love"

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 1: **

**Ascenso**

Tokyo es una ciudad muy famosa y de suma importancia para los que desean un futuro, seria como Hollywood pero en vez de actores, hay personas con sed de competencia, determinación y compromiso. Es en la ciudad de Tokyo donde miles de pequeñas tiendas de ropa, comida, artefactos electrónicos, en un lado de la vereda compiten por la venta, pero esto no se le compara a las empresas multinacionales que habitan allí.

Es en la ciudad de Tokyo, en la cuarta avenida exactamente, donde podes encontrar las dos grandes, lujosas e imponentes edificios con excelentes obras arquitectónicas, demostrando su gran poderío, Shinomori's Company y Himura's Company, ambas empresas dedicadas a diferentes rubros pero las mas codiciadas fuentes de trabajo.

Shinomori's Company una empresa de ropa de vestir de primera marca, reconocida por todos los países del primer mundo, liderado por Aoshi Shinomori, un hombre frío, calculador y muy estratégico en el momento de comerciar; y es la principal fuente de aporte en el mundo de las modelos. Claro esta, Himura's Company.

Himura's Company, reconocida por todo el mundo por tener las mujeres más bellas equivalentes a una mina de oro liderado por Kenshin Himura, un hombre amable, atento y con su característica sonrisa que derrite a cualquier mujer, también conocido como Battousai Himura, por su destreza en situaciones criticas y por su manejo con la espada, se había escuchado que nadie pudo ganarle en toda competencia en la que había participado, pero bueno, su padre es el gran Seijuro Hiko, el maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi, aunque últimamente se decía que había dejado las competencias.

Shinomori's Company y Himura's Company, el mayor reto para aquellos que desean probar que ya son capaces de afrontar un ámbito laboral más avanzado.

Es en la cuidad de Tokyo, más específicamente la cuarta avenida, donde transcurre nuestra historia.

* * *

"Le digo que no es necesario Misao-dono" – dice el pelirrojo amablemente a su consultora, una pequeña jovencita de grandes ojos verdes y una larga trenza característica de Misao.

"¡Claro que lo es Himura!" replicaba Misao "¡Solo obsérvate!"

"... mhm… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunta con una gota de sudor en la frente

"Hace días que no duermes bien y sé que es por el amontonamiento de trabajo que te olvidas de hacer"

"Aa..." tenía razón, hacía días que no dormía bien y muchas veces no dormía, pero esos detalles los pasaba por alto cuando Misao le preguntaba señalándolo con el dedo índice, acusadoramente sobre eso. Aunque muchas veces lo encontraba durmiendo sobre una fila de carpetas amarillas un lunes por la noche y siempre era el primero en llegar al trabajo el día siguiente.

"¡Vamos Himura! Lo que necesitas es una secretaria"

"Pero no me hace falta Misao-dono"

"¡Claro que si! Alguien tiene que programarte el día, así comes, dormís y te presentas a las reuniones con anticipación sin esa cara de sonámbulo que tienes ahora!"

"ORO"

"Déjame conseguirte una secretaria, estoy seguro de que te caerá bien"

"Demo…" empezó a decir el pelirrojo

"No acepto negativas Himura" agrega Misao

"… De acuerdo" dice suspirando nuestro querido Kenshin admitiendo su derrota.

"¡Perfecto!" dice Misao saltando de alegría "Para esta tarde tendrás una"

"¿Esta tarde?" Pregunta Kenshin sorprendido

"Hai, Hai. Ayer al ver que no te fuiste a tu casa, después de que termino la reunión, me imagine que te ibas a quedar trabajando, así que llamé a Katsu y le pedí poner un aviso para esta mañana; esta tarde estará tu secretaria Himura!" dice satisfecha de si misma.

* * *

"¡MOU¡¡Es tarde¡Es tarde¡¡Es tardee!" exclama una hermosa jovencita, bajando precipitadamente las escaleras de la casa, amarrándose sus largos cabellos con una especie de coleta azul. Esta joven se llama Kaoru Kamiya, de 22 años, recién graduada y aparentemente llegando tarde a una entrevista de trabajo; estaba vestida con un conjunto de pollera y saco azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca y zapatos de taco alto.

Rápidamente, salió de la casa, rezando de que su hermano ya haya vuelto de la fiesta de anoche con su auto.

_"Solo será por una noche Jou-chan, no te pongas tan histérica" le decía sano_

_"Eso fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez y te tuve que ir a buscar ¡a la comisaría!" le reprochaba Kaoru ¡"Aprende a manejar Sano!" _

_"Yo sé manejar Jou-chan" le contesta ofendido "¡Pero es todos los autos pasaban y no los alcanzaba!" _

Bueno, su hermano nunca fue un genio, '_Kami! Que el auto vuelva completo_' fue lo único que dijo, al ver salir a Sano como un demonio por la quinta avenida.

Y ahora, maldecía al idiota del cabeza de gallo que tenía como hermano, que no era capaz de llegar al menos UNA vez en toda su vida, a tiempo, no tenía caso… se tomaría un taxi. '¡_Mou!_'

"¿A donde la llevo señorita?"

"A la cuarta avenida" fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

"¿A donde vas Himura?" le pregunta Misao cuando ve a Kenshin juntar sus cosas.

"Tengo que cancelar algunas cosas… sobre la boda"

"ah…hu…bueno…." dice Misao algo incomoda "si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Himura"

"No te preocupes Misao-dono" la tranquiliza sonriendo "No pasa nada. Nos vemos"

"Ja ne!"

Misao observa a Kenshin salir del edificio '_es una pena que eso le haya pasado a Himura, es un buen hombre, no se lo merecía_' no muchos saben la verdadera versión de los hechos que provocaron la cancelación de la boda, ni siquiera la pequeña Misao, algunos pensaron que él se dio cuenta de que ella era demasiado vieja para él, otros que ella era su pariente lejana por parte de la hermana de la prima segunda que se había casado con el hermano de la cuñada de su abuela o algo así, otros decían que la había dejado de amar, y muchos otros se dejaron llevar por lo que decían los programas y revistas de chimentos sobre las tendencias sexuales de Kenshin, pero ninguno de ellos sabía la verdad.

Misao recordaba la sonrisa verdadera y sincera que adornaba la cara de Kenshin, por lo cual no podía creer que él dejase de amarla, la decisión la había tomado ella. '_Nunca creí que Tomoe haría algo así…_'

Pero de ese asunto solo había pasado dos semanas, dos semanas saliendo en los titulares de la TV, de la radio, hasta habían ido a entrevistar a Kenshin para confirmar que había pasado, pero en vez de eso, Misao les había respondido agresivamente. '_Metete es tus propios asuntos¡pedazo de alcornoque!_' fue lo que les había dicho, pero claro, al poco tiempo tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, en el titular de la revista Nihon no ai, apareció una nota declarando que Misao era la otra y que por ella, habían cancelado el casamiento, claro que a Misao poco le importaba lo que los demás pudiesen llegar a pensar.

Por lo menos ya no perseguían a Kenshin por todos lados, aunque siempre hablaban de la relación dos veces al día en cualquier transmisión '¡_Es que no pueden dejarlo en paz!_' era lo que pensaba Misao cada vez que alguien hablaba del tema.

Misao suspiro, no podía hacer nada, '_ahora todo depende de Himura…_'

* * *

"Mou¿¡Por que diablos se metió en esta calle?" pregunta Kaoru enojada al taxista.

"oiga señorita, este es el camino más corto para ir a la cuarta avenida" contesta simplemente el taxista.

"¡Corto?" Kaoru lo mira incrédula "Es el más largo! Y a estas horas siempre hay embotellamiento"

"¿a si?" dice el taxista relajado, echando una mirada a la tarifa, iba subiendo

Kaoru sigue su mirada y entiende. "Ladrón" dice antes de que el taxista pudiera darse cuenta de que Kaoru salía y corría en dirección a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

"Arigato Tsubame-san" dice Kenshin, saliendo de la cafetería Akabeco, con un suculento café negro y un pequeño paquete de medialunas. No había comido en todo el día, y cuando pasó por la cafetería no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca al ver la bandeja de medialunas, así que entro, pero al salir y al doblar la esquina, ya no tenía más el café y el paquete, debido a que en un estruendo se vio tirado en la vereda, y a continuación _algo _lo golpeo en la cabeza, pero eso no le preocupó tanto, lo que sí llamó su atención fue aquel _cuerpo _que cayó_ sobre él._

"¡Kyaaaa!" exclama la voz de la jovencitaque había caído sobre Kenshin.

"ororoo…" fue lo único que podía decir el pelirrojo

Muy bien, lo que cayó sobre Kenshin no era más que la joven Kamiya, que al doblar la esquina un '_idiota_' se le había atravesado en el camino y bueno, dos mas dos es cuatro; Kenshin termino en el suelo y arriba de él Kaoru, aunque en la caída Kenshin soltó el café y el paquete de medialunas. Aunque, ese algo que había golpeado a Kenshin en la cabeza no era más que ¡el paquete de medialunas!… lastima que el café no corrió tanta suerte…

"¡BAKA!" dijo Kaoru muy malhumorada al reincorporarse, todavía sobre Kenshin, (aunque ella no se había dado cuenta)

Kenshin todavía no podía entender la razón por la cual esa '_niña_' estaba tan enojada, '¡_si la culpa la tenía ella¿¡Quién corre de esa manera y no se fija a quien choca?_'.

"Creo…" dice lentamente Kenshin sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada helada de '_esos hermosos ojos azules no me afecta… ¡oro¿Acaso dije hermosos?_' "que yo no fui el que cayó sobre _ti_"

Ahora Kaoru estaba ruborizada '_pero como se atreve a hablarme asi?_' "neh!" exclama enojada "esto no lo hice yo sola!" y se señala la camisa blanca que ya no estaba tan blanca, sino como mojada y manchada.

Y ahora Kenshin entendía todo, '_… el café… el café que tenía cayó sobre su camisa… con razón esta tan enojada_' Kenshin se la quedo mirando algo avergonzado pero sin embargo al levantar la vista para pedir disculpas, se encontró con una mirada de autosuficiencia, que decía claramente '_esta vez la razón la tengo yo_'

Kaoru miraba atentamente el comportamiento, y se sentía satisfecha consigo mismo al ver la cara de culpabilidad del pelirrojo '_ves que tengo razón? Fue tu culpa_'

Ante esta mirada, Kenshin que su mente formulaba la palabra perdón, y boca se abría para formularla, lo único que salió de ella, fue todo lo contrario "demo… esto no hubiera pasado si se hubiera fijado por donde caminaba"

Kaoru no aguanto más, se sentía insultada. '¡_baka! Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedir perdón¡¡¡idiota!_' se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo, sonaban las campanas de la iglesia anunciando la hora. Kaoru reaccionó y miró instintivamente su reloj '¡_mou¡¡¡¡¡Ya es muy tarde!_'

El pelirrojo que la miraba desde abajo, pudo apreciar como la jovencita que lo había tirado, golpeado y arruinado su desayuno miraba sorprendida la hora, pero no pudo seguir observándola más, ya que desde esa posición tenía una visión nada molesta. '_esa pollera… le queda muy bien…_'

Kaoru iba a salir corriendo pero quería verle la cara por última vez al hombre causante de su retraso, pero por desgracia aquel hombre, no la estaba mirando precisamente en la cara. Mientras seguía la línea de su mirada, abrió sus ojos enormemente y se separó de él. "HENTAI!" y sin decir nada más salió corriendo.

Esta vez, Kenshin iba a disculparse, pero la chica fue más rápida y lo dejó con un sentimiento amargo, al ver que la dulce muchachita de ojos azules se había ido con una muy equivocada imagen de él.

Como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño, para no decir de una pesadilla, notó la cantidad de personas que se había reunido frente a ellos, claro, la situación en la que se encontraban, y los gritos, habían llamado la atención de unas cuantas ancianas chismosas y de un par de viejos verdes. En consecuencia, ahora todo el mundo sabría que el gran empresario Himura Kenshin, había perdido su caballerosidad frente a una jovencita, y esto era novedad! Nunca antes se había visto al joven Himura haber perdido su tranquilidad, ni siquiera en los tratos más sucios que había tenido, sin lugar a duda esa niña era especial y por supuesto, en pocas horas será novedad.

* * *

A pesar de que algunos hombres, muy particulares, la veían correr a toda prisa con una camisa mojada, dejando apreciar la sensualidad de la mujer; Kaoru no podía detenerse a matar a golpes a aquellos que tuvieran esa mirada depravada, aunque lo deseaba, ya llevada 10 minutos de retraso y no quería perder esa oportunidad '_mou! Porque ese pelirrojo pervertido tuvo que aparecerse en el camino si lo llego a ver otra vez, no voy a dudar en…_'

"OI JOU-CHAN"

Kaoru se detuvo ante aquel apodo, '_solo una persona me llama así_' "¿Sano?" sigue la voz del hermano, quien la miraba desde la ventanilla de su auto, o al menos parte de él. Su auto estaba todo sucio con arena, los neumáticos estaban todos gastados y Sano estaba casi igual o peor que el auto, parecía que hubiera estado en un pelea.

"oye Sano ¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó Kaoru preocupada entrando al auto

"nada, nada" se apresuró a decir,

"parece como si hubieras estado en una pelea de gallos"

"eyyyy! Mas respeto que soy tu hermano!" bufa enojado "a donde vas?"

"tengo una entrevista de trabajo, así que llévame a la cuarta avenida y apúrate!"

"Esa es mi especialidad jou-chan" y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, sale andando como si la misma muerte lo persiguiera.

* * *

Kenshin se encaminaba hacía la iglesia a hablar con el padre que se tendría que haber encargado de la ceremonia, para explicarle lo que había pasado, pero mientras caminaba, no se daba cuenta de que en su mente no estaba exactamente pensado en el camino que debía seguir, sino en cierta muchachita que momentos antes había estado compartiendo el mismo protagonismo que el en la calle.

'_esa niña¿Cómo se atreve a echarme la culpa? Si yo no tuve la culpa de que ella se haya caído sobre mi!... aunque tenía pensado disculparme, no se porque salieron de mi boca otras palabras… es solo que al ver esa mirada de autosuficiencia… nadie me miraba de esa forma… tal vez mi padre… el sensei era el único que me miraba de esa manera… sin embargo, a pesar de esa mirada, era inevitable ver lo bien formadas que estaban sus… BAKA ¿en que estas pensando? Ves? Ahí si tienes la culpa, no tendrías que haber visto nada… con razón estaba enojada… pero ya estaba enojada desde el comienzo, no la puedo culpar, parecía llegar tarde a algún lugar, se notaba que era importante por la manera en la que estaba vestida… fue tu culpa baka deshi eso siempre le había dicho su padre… no, su sensei, sin embargo… si ella no se hubiera interpuesto… además ella empezó a pelear… pero yo lo continué… no, no, la culpa la tuvo ella, esa joven fue una maleducada y no quiero volver a saber nada de ella_'

Lo que Kenshin no sabía, que durante su pequeña exhibición, alguien se encontraba sacando fotos, '_por esto me van a ascender…_' decía el joven periodista.

* * *

"Otra vez, lamento mucho la tardanza" repetía constantemente Kaoru.

"no hay nada que disculpar" le decía la voz de una mujer frente a ella "por lo que me contaste, tu no tuviste la culpa, además que clase de hombre no toma la responsabilidad de sus actos!"

"Muchas gracias, Misao-dono"

"nah, nah, Kaoru solo dime Misao, ahora eres parte de nuestra empresa, serás la encargada de la vida de mi amigo, así que tiene que haber confianza" le contesta Misao guiñándole el ojo.

"gracias Misao" dice Kaoru sonriéndole abiertamente

"ahora ven, que te daré algo para que te pongas, así te sacas esa ropa y te olvidas de este día neh?"

"de acuerdo"

Kaoru había llegado media hora tarde, Sanosuke no sabía donde quedaba la cuarta avenida, y con un ataque de nervios Kaoru había llegado a tierra prometida. Por suerte, se había encontrado con Misao, una jovencita más joven que ella, y muy simpática quien había escuchado su relato y se habían convertido en amigas en poco tiempo, por lo tanto Misao, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para elegir a Kaoru como secretaria de Himura, no le importaba todos los estudios que tenía, ni sus promedios, Misao sabía que lo que necesitaba su amigo era una secretaria simpática y ya la había encontrado: Kaoru Kamiya

"neh… Misao ¿Cuándo veré a tu amigo?"

"Tuvo que salir a… a arreglar unos asuntos, pero me imagino que estará aquí esta tarde… mañana tiene una reunión y sé que todavía no preparó nada"

"ahh… y como se llama?"

"Himura, Kenshin Himura" le contesta "ya verás que te caerá

muy bien, es muy simpático y caballeroso"

"que bueno, necesito recuperar la confianza de que todavía existen hombres caballerosos" le contesta riendo, Misao también se ríe y ambas se dirigen hacía el deposito de ropa.

* * *

"Kaoru te presento a Megumi, Megumi ella es Kaoru, la nueva secretaria de Himura"

"Encantada" dice Kaoru sonriendo. Pero Megumi parecía ocupada buscando algo desesperadamente, y no se molesto en contestarle, en cambio

"Misao¿Donde demonios se encuentra mi lápiz labial?"

"em… ¿Qué?" pregunta Misao desconcertada

"¡Mi lápiz labial!" exclama Megumi, como si no fuera obvio "esta noche tengo una pasarela y no pienso salir sin ¡mi lápiz labial rojo!"

Kaoru no podía articular ninguna palabra, Megumi Takani, era conocida como una de las modelos más lindas del país pero se comportaba como ¡una niña malcriada de 9 años! Desvió su mirada por un momento, para enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea la disputa que estaba teniendo Megumi con Misao. El deposito, estaba cubierto por millones de prendas, había muchas habitaciones, y estaba decorado como si fuera el living de reina de Inglaterra, aunque era un gusto muy modesto. Sobre la mesita de café, donde casualmente se encontraba una taza de café, ya fría, había, tapado por la ropa, una cajita, que a Kaoru le llamo visiblemente la atención.

"¡Ya te dije comadreja, yo quiero _mi _lápiz labial!"

"pero Megumi, es lo mismo que cualquier otro lápiz"

"iie! El mío es el mío"

"neeh… ¿no es este?" Misao y Megumi, se dan media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Kaoru quien estaba al lado de la mesita, sosteniendo lo que segundos antes era la cajita, pero bueno, ahora sabemos que es un lápiz labial.

"¡Mi lápiz labial!" Megumi corre en dirección a Kaoru y toma con sus manos el lápiz, ágilmente, saca la tapita y con una característica muy profesional se lo unta en sus labios. Satisfecha consigo misma, Megumi mira a Misao.

"Avisa que iré de shopping Misao" Megumi agarra su cartera "estaré de vuelta antes de que la pasarela empiece. Hasta luego comadreja, y gracias tanuki" refiriéndose a Kaoru.

Con una gran vena adornando su frente Kaoru da un paso adelante '_¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme tanuki? Pero quien se cree que es!_' "de nada Kitsune"

Megumi se dio media vuelta, nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a insultarla, ella era Megumi Takani, la reina de la pasarela. . . '¡_quien demonios es esta chica?_'

"¿Como te llamas?"

"Kaoru Kamiya"

"No te olvidare Kamiya" y sin más sale por la puerta principal.

'_bueno Kaoru, no puedes negar que tu primer día de trabajo no fue emocionante_'

Pero lo que Kaoru no sabía era que su día todavía no había terminado y se llevaría muchas sorpresas. . .

* * *

"Que tenga un buen día Himura-san" le despide el sacerdote.

"Hasta luego" el pelirrojo se limita a sonreír y sigue caminando

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde ¿Dónde se había ido el día? Le resultaba todavía un poco extraño lo que le había pasado aquella mañana, él no era ese tipo de hombre. '_¿Quién era?_'

Aunque había visto la última mirada de odio de la jovencita antes de gritarle hentai e irse, Kenshin no podía creer su suerte '_¿Quién era es mujer?_' aun así, se sintió contento al no haber ido con el auto.

* * *

Kaoru estaba en el séptimo piso, donde su oficina y la del director se encontraban. ¿No era extraño? En aquel piso solo estaban ellos dos, nadie más, a menos de que le molestara los ruidos ajenos a los de su oficina, no veía otra razón que lo explicara, capaz era muy tímido, o era tan malo con los empleados que todos se fueron hacia otros pisos. '_ojala que no sea así. . . no quiero llevarme mal con él_' Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar en como seria aquella persona que iba a tener que compartir el piso, para no decir el día.

Ya había terminado su trabajo, ahora el joven Himura iba a poder dormir, ya le había preparado sus papeles para la reunión de la mañana siguiente, así que por ese día ya estaba complacida.

"Muy bien Kaoru" le había dicho Misao al ver un montón de carpetas de diferentes colores ordenadas de manera alfabética en su escritorio. "veo que te pusiste al día"

"si Misao, ya ordene todas las mañanas de Himura-san, de esa manera no tendrá que quedarse hasta tarde. . . sin duda necesitaba una secretaria"

"no sabes cuanto Kaoru. . . no sabes cuanto"

El celular de Misao sono y ella se apresuró a contestarlo

"moshi-moshi. . . hai. . . hai hai. . . ja ne!" Misao mira a Kaoru "vamos… Me acaban de comunicar que Himura esta abajo, te lo presentare"

Kenshin estaba en la puerta del ascensor esperando la llegada de Misao y de su secretaria '_a quien habrá elegido. . ._'

El ascensor empezó a descender lentamente…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… '_ya llegaron_'

Misao y Kaoru llegaron finalmente a la plata baja, y Misao pudo notar el nerviosismo que tenía Kaoru en ese momento,

"tranquilízate Kaoru" le decía "ya veras que es muy simpático"

". . . hai. . . "

Pero una vez que las puertas se abrieron, Kaoru vio a la última persona que le hubiese gustado ver.

"Himura te presento a Kaoru Kamiya, tu secretaria" había dicho rápidamente.

Pero ni Kaoru y Kenshin dijeron nada, estaban muy sorprendidos, demasiado. . . '¿_esto es una broma?_' cuando por fin salieron de su asombro, salieron las palabras que ninguno de los dos pensaba decir

"¡Renuncio!"

"¡Estas despedida!"

**Notas de la autora: **'I hate you love' se basa en muchas cosas que vi durante estos meses, no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar, ni cuantos personas más voy a poner, ni nada de nada, pero supongo que me inspirare en las cosas que vea este mes. Voy a intentar actualizar más rápido que en mi otro fic '_Like we were yesterday…_' este es mi primer fic, espero que lo lean a ese también, ya que 'I hate you love' salió de la laguna que tengo por mi primer fic, pero no se preocupen, voy a terminar a los dos.

Espero dudas, comentario, críticas contractivas, destructivas, tomatazos… bueno ya saben. . .

Bai bai

**Kaoru-chan**


	2. Final del Dueto

'**I hate you love**

**By: **Kaoru-chan

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior…**

"Himura te presento a Kaoru Kamiya, tu secretaria" había dicho rápidamente.

Pero ni Kaoru y Kenshin dijeron nada, estaban muy sorprendidos, demasiado. . . '¿_esto es una broma?_' cuando por fin salieron de su asombro, salieron las palabras que ninguno de los dos pensaba decir

"¡Renuncio!"

"¡Estas despedida!"

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 2: el final del dueto

Misao miraba incrédula aquella situación, había algo que no le cabía, '_¿Dónde demonios estaba el amable y caballeroso pelirrojo y donde estaba la característica simpatía de Kaoru?'. _Además… ¿_de donde se conocían_¿Porque, si recién los había presentado, se miraban con ojos asesinos?

Conocía a Kenshin demasiado bien, y estaba completamente segura que esos ojos no eran los de su amigo, '_esta enojado_'. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era que él emanaba un aura dorada a su alrededor, al igual que Kaoru, la jovencita que le había caído bien de entrada, parecía destellar un aura roja,

"Himura, Kaoru¿pueden decirme que demonios esta pasando?" gritó colérica, la situación la estaba sacando de sus casillas, no era solo el simple hecho de que no sabía que pasaba, además, era que el clima parecía espesarse más con cada segundo que pasaba, y la verdad es que era _exasperante._

Kenshin abría la boca para responderle pero para su fortuna o para su desgracia Kaoru habló primero

"Siento mucho que esto pasara de esta manera Misao, pero _lamentablemente_" ironizó "no podré ser tu compañera de trabajo" sentenció mirando primero, fijamente a Kenshin, para después apartar la vista hacía los ojos de Misao

"¿Pero que dices Kaoru, si recién empezaste?" pregunta cada vez más enojada

"Lo que digo Misao, es que no voy a trabajar en el mismo piso. . . no, bajo el mismo techo que. . ." calla y mira a Kenshin con repugnancia "que _este_"

Misao ya estaba replicándole cuando Kenshin avanzó un paso, amenazadoramente frente a Kaoru.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le pregunta intimidante

Kaoru sabía lo que se imaginaba el pelirrojo pensaba, quería hacerla pasar vergüenza frente los demás eh? '_bueno… dos pueden jugar ese juego Himura_' y así avanza un paso ella también quedando a pocos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo cada uno su respiración agitada "eso. . . significa. . . que no pienso trabajar con un arrogante, mal educado y poco caballeroso!" le responde Kaoru levantando lentamente la voz con cada palabra que decía.

Kenshin no podía estar menos sorprendido, aquella muchacha no era cualquier muchacha, había descubierto su plan de hacerla avergonzar frente a los demás, y en vez de sonrojarse por la cercanía de los cuerpos, había cortado el espacio, considerablemente, y le había insultado, y eso. . . era imperdonable.

"Pues da la casualidad de que yo tampoco pensaba trabajar con una _niña _tan distraída, maleducada y agresiva"

Si había estado enojada antes, la rabia que tenía en ese momento Kaoru, no se le comparaba en nada. Aquel. . . _ser. . . insignificante. . . _no solo no había retrocedido, sino que seguía discutiéndole, defendiéndose de lo que había hecho. '_Nadie insulta a Kaoru Kamiya sin antes salir camino al hospital_'

"Por lo menos no soy un hentai" dijo casi en un susurro, aludible para los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes comenzaron a cuchichear. Esta vez, Kenshin fijo sus ojos en las personas presentes, y al volver la vista a Kaoru, pudo volver a notar esa mirada de autosuficiencia '_te gane pelirrojo_'

Kaoru no podía estar menos satisfecha de si misma, había puesto en una situación incomoda al pelirrojo, ahora todos en la oficina sabían de las mañas de su jefe, y en pocas horas todos sus empleados.

Kenshin sonrió en sus adentros, aquella muchacha tenía agallas, pero avergonzarlo públicamente no le hacía ningún daño, al contrario lo alentaba a continuar. Por dios! él era el gran Battousai Himura, aquel que los paparazis lo seguían día y noche, solamente para saber que tipo de agua tomaba, un jovencita como ella, no lograría moverle ni un pelo.

"No se que tanto alardeas, el cuerpo de una niña no me resulta atrayente" le dice en un tono burlón "si tan solo tuvieras algo más de curvas. . ."

"Eres un cretino. . ." le dice entrecerrando sus ojos

"¿Con esa boca le hablas a tus padres?" pregunto "Sin duda no te enseñaron modales" y una vez que dijo eso lo lamentó no sabía porque pero no logró encontrar palabras suficientes para enmendar su error garrafal.

Nadie podía negar, que el joven Himura había llegado demasiado lejos, el resto de los empleados comenzaron nuevamente a cuchichear, esperaban ansiosos la replica de la joven, pero ésta se había quedado callada, mirando con ojos asesinos, ojos parecían quererlo comer vivo, arrancarle la cabeza y quemarlo en la hoguera a Himura Kenshin, el gran Battousai Himura; sus ojos destellaban furia y las palabras de Kenshin no escupían más que veneno. Nadie sabía quien era en realidad esa joven, pero sin duda era la primera que se había enfrentado a su jefe.

Misao se había quedado muda, no esperaba la reacción de Kaoru, aunque ahora que había escuchado la discusión, entendía que era lo que había pasado. Según sus deducciones, Kenshin había sido el causante de que Kaoru llegara tarde a la entrevista de trabajo y que se hubiera manchado la camisa con café, digamos que no era su día, sin embargo, no encontraba la razón por la cual estaba tan enojada, eran pequeños accidentes, pero después de escuchar de la boca de Kaoru hentai y la confirmación de Kenshin, todo tenía sentido. ¿Kenshin Himura era un hentai? Eso no podía ser verdad, si Misao conocía a Kenshin desde hacía años! Y nunca había visto a su amigo mirando polleras! Sin duda acá había un error.

Las palabras de Kenshin hacían eco en el ambiente y él solo se limitaba a observar a Kaoru con arrogancia. Aunque se sentía algo mal por su comportamiento, lo olvidaba al tener la visión de aquellos ojos que le demostraban autosuficiencia, que le hacían recordar a su sensei. . . Hiko Seiju- PLAF!

Kenshin no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, y la joven Kamiya aprovechando su falta de defensa le había proporcionado una cachetada, Kenshin sostenía su mejilla lastimada… le ardía…. Pero le asombraba el ímpetu de la mujer.

". . . baka. . . " Susurro Kaoru, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, aquellos ojos que había obsesionado a Kenshin con lastimar, y ahora que lo había hecho, se lamentaba profundamente. "Nunca. . ." se detuvo, no podía articular las siguientes palabras. El resto del personal se había quedado en silencio, atentos a lo que la joven decía. Kenshin que estaba frente a ella, se le empezó a desgarrar el corazón cuando noto como la muchacha luchaba con la obstrucción que tenía en su garganta. "Nunca más. . ." comenzó nuevamente "vuelvas a hablar así de mis padres" ésta vez levantó la vista y Kenshin observó, para su decepción, que aquella mujer tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, que luchaba desesperadamente para que no salieran de ellas.

Misao ahogo un suspiro al ver los ojos de Kaoru, el clima era tétrico, y parecía que la discusión había terminado al instante en el que Kaoru había callado. Sus palabras, todavía latentes, comenzaron retumbarles en los oídos de Kenshin, su mirada aún estaba fija en los ojos de Kaoru, que ahora inútilmente retenían las lagrimas, y sin que pudiera articular una palabra, una disculpa, apreció el aroma a jazmín a su lado, y una cortina de color oscuro había pasado junto a él y en el momento en el que se daba media vuelta, logró divisar su contorno, corriendo apresuradamente hacía la salida, y así desapareció de la puerta quedándole grabada en su mente la imagen de aquellos ojos, desolados, cubiertos por un manto negro, también conocido como soledad, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue verla, solo verla ir.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Dedicado a Roro, la que no me dejo review, pero me felicito personalmente! TKM hna magica (red power) y magica **

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaaa acá vuelvo con el segundo capitulo de '**I hate you love**', estoy muy feliz que el primer capitulo haya sido un éxito para ustedes, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta y me da deseos de seguir escribiendo, solamente para recibir sus reviews! Espero que me sigan mimando,

También espero que este capitulo les guste y les resulte agradable, lo hice solo en dos horas y la verdad es que estoy satisfecha.

'**I hate you love' **no lo tengo bien definido, todavía no se muy bien que va a pasar ni nada, hasta estoy pensando seriamente en que termine mal, pero no me quiero ganar el odio de nadie, así que lo voy a reconsiderar .

**Alexandra Shinomori: **gracias por tu review, ya vas a ver que pasa con Aoshi

**gabyhiatt:** y te falta ver el resto

**Kaoru Sith:** Gracias, el titulo fue dificil, pero aca ta

**Delaila:** gracias, el final esta gracioso, este es mucho mas tranquilito, bah triste capaz.

**sakura-hop**: creo que muchos escriben algo asi, pero me gusta que te haya gustado

**BlanKaoru:** como siempre es un honor tenerte, segui asi, y segui mimandome que me sienta bien.

**Maeryx Punkracia**: gracias por tu review, hnita geropa, y magica.

**Chibi-sango**:hoohohoho, que buno que le haya gustadoo hija adoptiva, segui con tu fic yaoi, que ta bueno


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento

"Conversaciones"

_'Pensamientos'_

_Enfasis_

'**I hate you love'**

by**: Kaoru-chan**

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior…**

...Sus palabras, todavía latentes, comenzaron retumbarles en los oídos de Kenshin, su mirada aún estaba fija en los ojos de Kaoru, que ahora inútilmente retenían las lagrimas, y sin que pudiera articular una palabra, una disculpa, apreció el aroma a jazmín a su lado, y una cortina de color oscuro había pasado junto a él y en el momento en el que se daba media vuelta, logró divisar su contorno, corriendo apresuradamente hacía la salida, y así desapareció de la puerta quedándole grabada en su mente la imagen de aquellos ojos, desolados, cubiertos por un manto negro, también conocido como soledad, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue verla, solo verla ir.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 3: Fue toda mi maldita culpa

Como si fuera un día normal de trabajo, Kenshin Himura subió al ascensor, a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía en el cuello, que probablemente se deba a las miradas acusadoras que recibía de sus mismos empleados, tal vez haya sido esa la razón por la cual una vez que vio a la joven Kamiya salir llorando, él inmediatamente llamó al ascensor que solo tomó segundos llegar al llamado, lamentablemente, esos segundos fueron eternos y ciertamente, fueron aprovechados por cierta persona.

"¡Quieres decirme que demonios fue todo eso Himura?"

Esta vez Misao estaba. . . bueno, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento, estaba enojada por el hecho de que Kaoru y Kenshin habían estado discutiendo, confundida porque no sabía el _porque _de la discusión, triste por ver a Kaoru llorar y atónita por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar, '¡_Kenshin Himura había perdido la tranquilidad?_' no salía de su asombro.

"No se a que se refiere Misao-dono" contesto simplemente el pelirrojo, esperando paciente la llegada del ascensor.

"¿Qué…Que no sabes de que estoy hablando?" Misao no salía de su asombro¿es que Kenshin estaba bromeando?

"Hai" dice calmado Kenshin, volviendo a apretar el botón que llama al ascensor. '_¿Por qué tarda tanto?'_

"¡Himura! Kaoru. . ."

"Kamiya-san ha renunciado a su trabajo de secretaria, eso fue lo que pasó" finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"pero. . ." Kenshin entra al ascensor, presionando el botón del último piso.

"Le estaría muy agradecido Misao-dono, que busque su reemplazó inmediatamente" y sin que Misao pudiera decir algo, las puertas se cerraron ocultando la cara del pelirrojo.

"¡Pero que demonios?" exclama Misao enojada.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Kaoru seguía corriendo llevándose por delante a muchas personas, pero no le importaba, no le importaba llevárselos por delante, no le importaba sus insultos, ni siquiera le importaba que acababa de renunciar, tampoco le importaba lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era lo que el pelirrojo le hizo recordar.

Estaba cansada pero no sus piernas, sus piernas seguían llevándola hacia quien sabe donde, su corazón era el que estaba cansado. Cansado de vivir tanto, de llevar tanto peso, y sus padres, todo era su culpa, todo.

La herida todavía no había cicatrizado.

Sus pasos fueron disminuyendo, al notar que se encontraba en su casa, había corrido casi seis kilómetros, pero no estaba cansada, para nada. De sus ojos ya no caían más lágrimas, ya no tenía más, las había usado todas, tiempo atrás o al menos eso creía hasta que oyó las palabras del pelirrojo.

"_¿Con esa boca le hablas a tus padres?"_

Recordaba un encuentro donde todos los presentes estaban vestidos de negro, casi ninguno le era familiar, solo aquel muchacho de ojos castaños con el pelo despeinado que la miraba directamente a ella, a ella que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a dos ataúd. Se acordaba también, como esos desconocidos se acercaban y le hablaban, de sus bocas salían palabras que ella no entendía porque no escuchaba. Un murmullo se extendió por algo que alguien dijo, _'fue en ese momento cuando me encontré rodeada de personas que intentaban hablarme, personas grandes, mostrándome papeles, hablándome pero yo no quería hablar, quería estar sola_'¿Por qué no la dejaban llorar en paz¿Por qué se le acercaban todos? _'yo solo quiero ver a mis padres'. "¡Déjenme ver a mis padres!"_

Entonces aquel muchacho que la veía de lejos, se acerco rápidamente, la separo del resto, gritando cosas que ella no escuchaba, pero parecía repelerlos, y la dejaron tranquila.

"_Esta bien Jou-chan" le decía el muchacho abrazándola "Esta bien, yo te protegeré ahora"_

Yo le quería agradecer, quería decirle gracias, pero es que las palabras no salían, sentía la garganta tapada, los brazos de aquel muchacho se sentían tan bien, eran calidos y fuertes, me sentía protegida, entonces lloré, llore tanto que hasta yo misma me asuste, pero no podía parar. Aquel muchacho me abrazó con más fuerza. '_Gracias onii-chan_'

Ya ni recuerdo como hice para abrir la puerta y llegar al baño, hice caso ajeno a que el teléfono estuviera sonando desde quien sabe cuando, y que tuviera la bandeja de entrada del contestador automático llena, solo me acosté en la bañadera y abrí la canilla. El agua comenzó a salir a chorros, golpeando salvajemente mi cuerpo desnudo, quería ahogarme. El agua comenzó a subir, ya llegaba a mi cuello, si doblaba un poco la cabeza... tal vez así podría solucionar su problema, pero su problema no tenía solución, no podía escapar de ella, no podía alejar a la realidad. Tenía, no, debía cargar con la responsabilidad, con el dolor de que todo fue su culpa, '_fue toda mi maldita culpa_'

"_¿Con esa boca le hablas a tus padres?"_

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

En el séptimo piso, Kenshin Himura permanecía encerrado en su oficina, había terminado de hacer el balance, había terminado de repasar lo que tenía que decir el las próximas reuniones, había terminado de firmar contratos hasta los había ordenado ¡alfabéticamente, había terminado todo su trabajo, trabajo que tenía atrasado desde hacía meses, había terminado todo. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba, algo que todavía no había terminado y que por esa razón estaba todavía sentado en su escritorio, escudriñando que era.

Por enésima vez en esa noche revisaba la misma carpeta amarilla y por enésima vez en esa noche suspiro frustrado al no encontrar nada que hacer. Fijó su mirada hacía el escritorio y encontró documentos no guardados en su lugar. Satisfecho se levanto con sumo entusiasmo y se volvió hacia el archivador, al menos podía organizar el archivador, hacia tiempo que no lo ordenaba. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrió, se decepcionó, ya estaba ordenado. Los archivos estaban divididos en dos carpetas, nacional e internacional, al mismo tiempo, estaban divididos por índole, y ordenados ¡cronológicamente y alfabéticamente! '¡_pero que demonios?_'

"Kaoru lo hizo esta tarde" dijo una voz desde la puerta de la oficina

Kenshin se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada fría de Misao, sin saber porque tragó saliva.

"Pensó que así sería más fácil para ti ¿sabes?" continuo entrando a la oficina y yendo hacia el otro archivador "los dividió en grado de importancia" le señala los cajones "y en cada una de ellas" continua abriendo un cajón "esta dividido en localidad, ordenado cronológicamente y alfabéticamente, separándole con diferentes colores"

"Aa... ya veo" susurra el pelirrojo

"También" agrega acercándose a su escritorio "te agendó las próximas reuniones en las próximas dos semanas" revisando su agenda "adjuntándote una pequeña investigación sobre los fines de tales reuniones, es que ¿sabes? Tiene estudios sobre economía y administración de empresas, así que pensé que tal vez así te podría ayudar más, sin duda me equivoque" declara como si nada, jugando con los papeles que Kaoru había puesto tanto esmero en investigar.

"ummm..." dice incomodó el pelirrojo.

"Ah! También te dejó un pequeño discurso, para que abrieras las reuniones, pensó que tal vez así te ayudaría ¡_más_!" esta vez acentuando la última palabra miró directamente al pelirrojo "Después de todo esto, me puedes decir ¡que demonios pasó por tu roja cabezota dejando ir a una secretaria modelo?"

"¡Oro!" exclamó el pelirrojo "Misao-dono, sessha no sabía que Kamiya-san fuera tan eficiente secretaria"

Esta vez Misao pasó por alto la manera en la que el pelirrojo se denominaba, rara vez lo escuchaba llamarse así, lo hacía en ocasiones en las que sabía que estaba arrepentido.

"¡Déjate de estúpidos sesshas Himura que no te van a ayudar en nada!" le reprocha avanzando un paso "Pues claro que no sabías que Kaoru era una excelente secretaria ¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguarlo!"

"demo... Kamiya-san renuncio"

"¡Tu la echaste!"

"Pero es que..." esta vez el pelirrojo estaba sin habla, no solo estaba arrepentido sino que también estaba desesperado, nadie lo entendía.

"Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad para que se quedara"

"Misao-dono, Kamiya-san y yo..." comenzó a decir Kenshin, pero una vez más Misao lo interrumpió.

"Me importa un bledo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos" salta Misao eufórica, ya había perdido toda la paciencia, había empezado bien el día, conocido a Kaoru, una muchachita muy simpática y estaba segura de que serían muy buenas amigas, pero durante el transcurso del día las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, las rabietas de Megumi, los problemas que estaba teniendo con el banco que le negaban extender el plazo de pago, y para empeorar el día, el idiota de Kenshin tenía que arruinarlo todo¡Él y su grandísimo ego! Pero no, esto no iba a quedar así, Kaoru volvería así como ella se llamaba Misao Makimachi!

Kenshin abría la boca para articular su defensa pero... "Además Himura" agregó Misao con voz de ultratumba "La hiciste llorar" Esto era lo que Misao no podía entender¡como era posible que Himura le haya hecho eso? No estaba en su naturaleza, no era él, pero al notar las lágrimas de Kaoru correr sobre sus mejillas, se preguntó que demonios había pasado y una vez que Kenshin se había refugiado en su oficina alejado de todas las miradas acusadoras sino fuera el presidente de Himura's Company... rápidamente se volvió a su oficina y no paro de llamar a Kaoru, dejando miles de mensajes en su contestador, pero ella no contestaba, hasta había pensado en ir a visitarla, tenía su dirección, pero eso a ella no le correspondía hacer.

'_Fue tu culpa baka deshi_' le repetía constantemente la voz de su sensei. Kenshin cerró sus ojos y los presiono con fuerza, '_La hiciste llorar_' había luchado todo el día para que la imagen de Kaoru llorando no volviera, para que no interfiera en su trabajo, pero lamentablemente, desde el momento en el que se encontraron, bastante peculiar por cierto, la manera en la que ella permaneció en sus pensamientos durante todo el día, y la forma en la que se presentaron y en la que se despidieron, ella ya había interferido en su vida. '_Fue todo tu culpa baka deshi_'

"¡Himura!"

"Ya lo se Misao-dono" declara al fin, levantando la vista y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Misao suspiro aliviada, ahora sabía que todo había sido un malentendido, Himura jamás tuvo intenciones de lastimar a Kaoru adrede, con solo mirarlo a los ojos y ver aquellos ojos color violeta llenos de dolor, vergüenza y arrepentimiento, se dio cuenta de que ese era el verdadero Himura.

"Entonces ve a verla"

"¡ORO!"

"¡Ya déjate de oro's y ve!"

"demo..."

'_Siempre buscando alguna estúpida razón para no ir' _pensaba Misao con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara y una ceja levantada.

"¿Piensas seguir con el remordimiento?_"_ Misao volvía a perder los estribos

Esta vez Kenshin se quedo en silencio, no quería recordar todos los días aquella mirada, no quería sentir ese sentimiento amargo, no quería sentir esa fuerte presión en el pecho, sin embargo... '_Fue toda tu culpa baka deshi'_

"De acuerdo" sentenció Misao al no escuchar una respuesta de Kenshin "¡De acuerdo!" se alejo de su escritorio dejando un desorden de papeles "Quédate aquí; si no quieres ir a verla, de acuerdo; si quieres ir a verla¡de acuerdo¡Como quieras!" abrió la puerta "YO me voy a mi casa, total no tengo nada que me retenga. ¡Buenas noches!" y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Kenshin avanzó hacia su escritorio y se sentó dando un largo suspiro, su vista estaba fija en su escritorio, aunque no veía nada en ella. Su mente estaba todavía pensando en las palabras que había dicho Misao, no quería vivir con esa imagen pero...

Kenshin observo a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de lo extensa que era su oficina cuando estaba ordenada, observó la biblioteca acomodada al igual que los archivadores, la cafetera con el café hecho y espumeante, seguramente le habían cambiado el filtro, además su oficina ya no tenía el característico olor a planta muerta, ya que la planta que hacía dos meses que le habían regalado, había muerto hacía mes y medio, por no regarla y había sido reemplazada por una nueva. Observó una vez más su escritorio, no había notado la calidad de la madera sin el amontonamiento característico de papeles diarios.

Ordenando el desorden que Misao había hecho en su escritorio, haciendo volar miles de papeles importantes, encontró una carpeta azul, intrigado la abrió y vio la foto de una muchachita de cabello largo y azul atado en una coleta alta, sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos esta vez vivaces y alegres y despedían cierto carisma que hizo a Kenshin sonreír, si, era Kaoru Kamiya su ex secretaria y esa carpeta no era más que su c.v.

_Datos personales:_

_Apellido y Nombre: Kamiya Kaoru_

_Edad: 22 años_

_Domicilio: shikuse 156 Tokio _

_Teléfono: 963-5588 Celular: 154-195-7002_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokio, 20 de Enero de 1983_

_Nacionalidad: Japonesa_

_Estado civil: soltera_

_Estudios cursados:_

_Escuela primaria Mishema de Tokio. Completa _

_Escuela secundaria Kodate de Tokio. Completa_

_Universidad de Tokio. Administración de empresas. Postgrado en ciencias económicas. Completa_

_Conocimiento del idioma inglés, español, francés e italiano._

_Conocimiento sobre computadoras._

_Instructora de Kendo, en el dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu._

_Experiencia laboral_:

_Ninguna._

Era un currículo bastante impresionante, pero él no llego a verlo todo, no le presto mucha atención al hecho de que con sus 22 años haya estudiado tanto, y que no tenga ninguna experiencia laboral, y muchos menos llegó a la parte en donde ella era instructora de Kendo de su propio dojo. Sino que se quedo en una línea, una línea que le llamó la atención.

_Domicilio: shikuse 156 Tokio _

Su dirección, vivía cerca de su casa... bah... a unas cuantas cuadras, tal vez unas 20 desviándose otras 20 ya que todos los demás caminos posibles eran contramano.

_shikuse 156 _

'_Fue toda tu culpa baka deshi'_

Miro su reloj, las 22.56. Si salía ahora, probablemente llegaría antes del anochecer...

_shikuse 156_

'_Fue toda mi maldita culpa'_

Esta vez suspiro derrotado, levantándose lentamente yendo hacía el estacionamiento decidido.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Notas de la autora: **Y aca llego con el tercer chap de** 'I hate you love'** en verdad, este chap es de transición, no pasa nada importante, pero deje una pistilla fundamental para el final del fic, aunque esta bieeen, escondida.

En fin, Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y por dejarme un reviews! y tambien para los que la leyeron y no me dejaron review, no importa igual los quiero:P Dense una vuelta por mi otro fic **'Like we were yesterday'** que ya esta el septimo chap.

Bueno, ahora pasemos a los **reviews**:

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** hohohoho, yo te dedique un chap, en Like we were yesterday, tonta! xD! a ver si lees mis fics con mas detenimiento! Glad you like it. :P bye

**gabyhyatt:** con Kaoru es malo, Misao dice, Kenshin es re bueno, y atento, por eso se sorprende de su actitud frente a kaoru, pero ya veras como ira cambiando.

**Alexandra shinomori**: Es que cuando se trata de Kaoru, se comporta de una manera muy extraña. Te repito lo mismo que a **gabyhyatt**, es con Kaoru la cosa, y por la forma en la que se encontraron y en la que Kaoru le contesta... pero si, tal vez ya es muy insensible :P

**Minue:** JAH! lo viste como a mi me gusta! si los padres de Kaoru murieron y ese es un dato muy importante en la historia, ya veras, pero Kenshin no sabia nada, asique no penso que lo que decia la iba a lastimar tanto, pero inconscientemente se dio cuenta viste?. Me alegro que te guste, y que no hayas esperado tanto con este chap. Besos!

**Kao-ryu:** jjaja, que bueno que te gusto esta faceta de Kenshin, y mira que fala más. La verdad es que me sorprendio la cantidad de gente que le gusta a KEnshin siendo malo que buenito, pero lo entiendo a mi tambien se me cae la baba de solo verlo.

**Delaila**: ho, si triste, es triste, pero ya veras como todo cambia en el proximo chap. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Besos!

**Muchos reviews Kaoru-chan feliz actualizo mas rapido**

**Bai-Bai**

**Kaoru-chan**


	4. Ahora todo esta bien

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece este fic es por mero entretenimientos.

'**I hate you love'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

'_Fue toda tu culpa baka deshi'_

Miro su reloj, las 22.56. Si salía ahora, probablemente llegaría antes del anochecer...

_shikuse 156_

'_Fue toda mi maldita culpa'_

Esta vez suspiro derrotado, levantándose lentamente yendo hacía el estacionamiento decidido.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 4: Ahora todo esta bien

Kenshin Himura, el famoso Battousai Himura, presidente de Himura's Company, ganador de innumerables competencias, hijo prestigiado de uno de los mas imponentes hombres de todo el Japón, Hiko Seijuro, único poseedor de la técnica letal, el hitten mitsurugi ryu, permanecía desde hacia dos horas sentado en su audi negro como autista.

Hacia mas de dos horas que miraba un papel que estaba encima del volante, indeciso entre salir del auto y entrar a su casa y quemar aquel papel y olvidarse todo lo ocurrido aquel día o ir hacia donde ese estúpido papel lo llevaba: shikuse 156, en busca de una terca secretaria que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Loco. Todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, no podría soportar la mirada de Misao mañana a la mañana reprochándole que no se hubiera disculpado. Paso sus manos por sobre su cabello, desesperado.

Ojalá se hubiese quedado en casa ese día. Así no hubiese tenido que hacer de centro de entretenimiento en la calle, ni hubiese tenido que ver a Kaoru Kamiya, ni siquiera hacerse cargo de la cancelación de la boda.

Tomoe.

Estaba vez Kenshin desvió su mirada del papel y la volvió a la nada, ahora miraba la pared enfrente del auto, la pared del estacionamiento. Instintivamente, su mano vago por el bolsillo interno de su saco, de donde extrajo una alianza dorada.

Un anillo de casamiento.

El anillo que le iba a dar a Tomoe, el día de su casamiento por iglesia.

Tal vez, todo había sido su culpa, como varias veces se lo había dicho su maestro y padre, tal vez, él no tenía tacto con las mujeres, sin duda su padre si la tenía.

Tal vez, tendría que haberle dicho a Tomoe lo que estaba planeando, de esa forma... de esa forma ¿que? Dudaba que las cosas hubieran terminado diferente si él le hubiese contado sobre los preparativos. Dudaba que Tomoe, saltara a abrazarlo en cuanto abriera la cajita de los anillos, y ahora mismo dudaba de que alguna vez Tomoe lo haya amado con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

No.

Ella lo amó.

Ella lo amó tanto como él la amo, como la sigue amando, pero sus desempeños como novio no fueron sorprendentes. Siempre creyendo lo inalcanzable que ella significaba, siempre intentando ser él lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerla. Pero ella permanecía callada y misteriosa. Su intento de _ser,_ lo había alejado del objetivo por el cual ella se había enamorado, pero claro, uno es débil y cuando uno es así y él otro no se inmuta, siempre aparece alguien para arrebatar lo logrado.

Tomoe.

Le había enseñado tanto, pero no podía retenerla, si tan solo el hubiese estado presente, si tan solo él se hubiese mostrado más atento, tal vez de esa forma, de esa manera, tal vez...

Kenshin suspiro cansadamente, no había sentido en pensar lo que _hubiese pasado si_... levantó su mirada, y notó que sostenía en su mano derecha un papelito, con marcas de arrugas de las tantas veces que intento deshacerse de él, sin embargo... algo se lo impedía. _Shikuse 156_

Tal vez...

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

"_Y comencemos con los llamados, ya saben, solo tienen que contestar de color era el caballo blanco de San Martín y se ganaran un-"_

"_- Rachel, This are everyone, Phoebe, Chandler, Joey, and do you remember my brother Ross?_

"_- oh, sure, sur-"_

"_Comenzamos con una nueva edición de noticias, declaramos que la zona norte de Tokyo ha sufrido un apagón en general y que según la empresa se seguirá extendiendo por sus alrededores debido a un-"_

"_- ¡Maldito hijo de perra¿¡Que demonios le hiciste¡Cretino! Ojala te muera-"_

Kaoru Kamiya alzó su mano y apunto con el control remoto al televisor, callándolo al instante. Se encontraba a sola en su casa, inundada en la oscuridad, aunque mucho no le importaba, ya que ni prestaba atención a sus alrededores. Había escuchado a su hermano decirle algo sobre "casino" y "apostar" que consiguió sacarle un "aha" de contestación, y logró escuchar los frenos de su auto al final. Mientras Kaoru repasaba vagamente estos hechos por su mente, un pensamiento en particular tuvo importancia.

Sanosuke había salido con el auto...

...con _su _auto...

Así fue como empezó todo ¿no, Sanosuke salió una noche a apostar, no volvió a la mañana y ella tuvo que pasar por el peor día de su vida... bueno, tampoco hay que mentir.

Si Sanosuke, su querido hermano, no hubiese salido, ella no hubiese tenido que tomar un taxi, no hubiese tenido que hacer un papelón en el medio de la calle, no hubiese llegado tarde y sucia a la entrevista de trabajo y nunca hubiese tenido que encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo engreído bueno para nada, como así nunca hubiese tenido que pasar hasta bien tarde en la bañadera dejando bien en claro su comportamiento de chiquilina.

Kaoru se reprochó mentalmente ante tal acto vergonzoso. Cuando su hermano volviera iba a saber lo que era la ira de su pequeña hermanita...

Ya no se encontraba mirando al vacío y tomó conciencia de los hechos ¿Desde cuando ella se dejaba maltratar de aquella forma¿¡Desde cuando se comportaba como una chiquilina y se encerraba en el baño?

Increíble.

'_maldito pelirrojo de pacotilla, cuando lo vea va a saber lo que significa meterse con Kaoru Kamiya_'

Si tan solo Kaoru aceptara que cada vez que alguien habla o menciona algo de sus padres, un sentimiento amargo crecía en su interior llenándola de dolor y remordimiento.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

'_¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo?'_

Pudiendo estar en su casa, descansando tranquilamente, pudiendo, finalmente, dormir en su cama, ya que todo estaba organizado. No, él tenía que estar manejando a altas horas de la noche, buscando una casa en Shikuse 156.

Todas las rutas posibles para ir a la casa de Kaoru, sufrían de apagones lo que hacía que las calles fueran tan oscuras que fuera imposible de ver, y tuvo que desviarse 40 cuadras, y atravesar la autopista, donde se había ganado una multa por ir demasiado lento¿¡Quién multa por ir demasiado lento en la autopista?

Kenshin suspiro por quincuagésima vez, mientras miraba nuevamente el papel que tenía en la mano, no decía mucho pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo respirar.

_shikuse 156_

Debía juntar valor. Como se reiría su padre si supiera como se estaba comportando. Una risa forzosa se alzó en su cara.

"_baka deshi! Nunca debes demostrar debilidad frente a nadie. Me entendiste? Bien, ahora tráeme otra botella de sake, hay que festejar_"

Se encontraba frente a una casa de dos pisos, de aspecto hogareño, con las luces apagadas ¿Y si estaba durmiendo? Obviamente no iba a despertarla, claro que no, él era todo un caballero, no podía levantar de la cama a una mujer que le había hecho el peor día de su vida ¿no?

Podía pasar mañana...

Recordando como sería la cara de Misao al día siguiente, avanzó hasta la puerta principal. Hasta que...

"oi¿Quién demonios eres tu y que haces en mi casa?" una voz a su espalda sin duda le estaba hablando. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con un hombre mucho más alto que él, con pelo castaño todo despeinado y con un corte un tanto extraño, ya que sus cabellos terminaban en punta. Llevaba ropa holgada y una cinta roja en su frente, masticando lo que parecía ser, un momento... ¿un pescado?

"oye, pelirrojo te estoy hablando a ti" – le volvió a repetir el castaño.

"¡oro!" – dice Kenshin – "yo estaba... um..."

"si, tu que demonios estabas haciendo en mi casa a la medianoche, y no me pongas cara de perro desvalido"

"¿tu casa?" – pregunto Kenshin sorprendido mirando la dirección del papel en su mano.

"Claro baka, no me escuchaste" – repite el castaño acercándose – "y a menos de que tengas una buena respuesta te aconsejaría que te vayas alejando de _mi _casa"

"Es que yo pensé, que esta era la casa de Kaoru Kamiya" – dice el pelirrojo confundido

"y la es, yo soy Sanosuke Kamiya, su marido"

'_¿su marido? pero porque Misao no me dijo nada y me alentó a visitarla a la medianoche para pedirle disculpas, si me iba a encontrar con su marido, y uno considerablemente alto_' y sin que se diera cuenta, algo muy pesado sintió en su estomago "oh... ya veo, es que... bueno hablare con su esposa en la mañana" – dice Kenshin comenzando a irse. Hubiese sido mejor que hubiese prestado atención, en todo el c.v de Kaoru así hubiese visto su estado civil: _Soltera. _

"no, pelirrojo, creo que no me entendiste" – dice Sanosuke acercándose con las dos manos en sus bolsillos, cambiando el semblante al escuchar las palabras de Kenshin – "¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi casa, y que tienes que ver con jou-chan?"

"¿jou-chan?"

"Kaoru, pelirrojo, pero no intentes cambiar de tema" – agrega rápidamente – "¿Qué quieres con mi mujer?"

"resulta que, con Kaoru-dono, su mujer quiero decir... um... nosotros" - ¿Cómo se le explica a un marido que su mujer lo acuso de hentai? –

"¿si?" – pregunta con ansiedad Sanosuke – "ustedes... ¿qué?"

"bueno..."

"¿Terminaste de divertirte Sano?" – pregunta una voz a espaldas de Kenshin. Esta vez Sanosuke sonrió ampliamente desatando una larga carcajada, mientras Kenshin se daba media vuelta para ver a Kaoru apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando, con un dejo de diversión e impaciencia en la peculiar escena.

"Lo siento mucho jou-chan, es que la situación lo daba" – se limitó a decir Sanosuke pasando una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándose más, si eso era posible.

"Ya veo" – dice Kaoru mirando a Sanosuke y pasando por alto a Kenshin.

Kenshin sin embargo, permaneció en silencio y quieto en su lugar mirando de Kaoru a Sanosuke, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

"Jou-chan es mi hermana pelirrojo" – le aclara Sanosuke al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kenshin. Ahora levantó la vista a Kaoru, mirándola severamente - "y no me parece apropiado que invites a hombres a esta hora de la noche Jou-chan"

"yo no he invitado a nadie" – contesta rápidamente Kaoru, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – "Ya se est-" - adivinando las próximas palabras de Kaoru, Kenshin se adelanto interrumpiéndola

"me gustaría hablar algunas palabras con usted Kaoru-dono" le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kaoru mantuvo la vista y Sanosuke intuyendo problemas, corta el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

"bueno, yo me voy a dormir" – dice pasando por entre medio de los dos. Mira a Kaoru - "Si me necesitas estaré arriba" – ante esto Kaoru asiste con la cabeza – "Adiós pelirrojo."

"Kenshin"

"¿que?" – pregunta Sanosuke mirándolo

"Mi nombre es Kenshin y no pelirrojo, Kenshin Himura" – le dice Kenshin sonriendo.

Sanosuke también sonríe – "Bueno... buena suerte Kenshin" - y se va.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kaoru, enfrente de Kenshin quien la miraba fijamente, con centellantes ojos lavandas.

La mirada de Kaoru no había decaído en nada, había escuchado toda la escena que Sanosuke le estaba jugando al pelirrojo, aunque era divertida, sentía una curiosidad al saber que hacía el pelirrojo a esa hora de la noche, por esa misma razón había cortado la farsa de su hermano y ahora mismo seguía mirando fijamente a Kenshin intentando desentrañar inútilmente la mente del pelirrojo, quien no parecía inmutarse en nada, sino que le devolvía la mirada. Cuando la situación se volvió incomoda, Kaoru entró a la casa con un leve susurro que sonaba a "Entra"

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

El interior de la casa de Kaoru, estaba algo oscuro, a pesar de las pequeñas lámparas alrededor de la sala, sus muebles de madera oscura, el piso de madera alfombrado y los sillones colocados frente a la chimenea prendida, le daban una tonalidad muy reservada a la casa.

"Es una muy bonita casa Kaoru-dono" - comienza diciendo Kenshin mirando a su alrededor – "muy bonita" – como Kaoru no le respondía siguió hablando – "Esta todo muy ordenado, se ve que es muy organizada" – '_claro que es organizada ¡idiota! Si ella ordeno todo el despelote que tenías en la oficina_' se reprocho Kenshin y notando la mirada de Kaoru, se apresuró a agregar – "Su hermano es muy simpático" – dice con una gotita de sudor. Estaba dando vueltas al asunto sin saber bien como enfrentarlo – "me he asustado un poco, pero al final todo termino siendo una broma, seguro que es un buen hermano"

"Lo es" – afirma finalmente Kaoru – "Aunque lo que más me importa en este momento, es saber que esta haciendo aquí Himura, asimismo por su comportamiento puedo deducir que es algo que preferiría no hacer" – sentencia Kaoru sonriendo triunfalmente al ver al pelirrojo un tanto incomodo.

Maldiciendo mentalmente el día que acepto tener una secretaria, Kenshin la miró a los ojos, aclarando su garganta

"A lo que he venido Kaoru-dono" – empieza lentamente – "es sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana... en el trabajo" – explica Kenshin

"Y en la calle" – agrega Kaoru perspicazmente

"No veo mi culpa en aquel asunto" – responde orgullosamente Kenshin

"Pues, al contrario, yo si la veo" – comenta Kaoru, levantando un poco la voz "si prestara un poco de aten-"

"Yo no tengo la culpa que doblara la esquina y se cayera sobre mi, cuando corría como si el diablo la persiguiera"

Indignada Kaoru dio un paso adelante. "Sin embargo, no fue capaz de disculparse"

"Admito que no me comporte como el caballero que soy" – replicó Kenshin

"¿Caballero?" – repitió Kaoru, fulminándolo con la mirada

"Por supuesto" – Ahora Kenshin comenzaba a impacientarse

Hubo un minuto de silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo solo se miraban, los ojos de Kaoru chispeaban fuego y su enojo iba creciendo, y eso lo podía notar nuestro querido pelirrojo

"Hentai" – fue lo que dijo cortando el silencio.

Kenshin se movió incomodo en su posición, más que incomodo avergonzado. Nunca antes, ninguna mujer lo había llamado hentai, siempre había sido un caballero. _¿de donde demonios salió esta mujer?_

"Como decía" – dice Kenshin finalmente – "Vine por lo ocurrido en el trabajo y..." – noto como Kaoru lo miraba expectante – "y en la calle..." – no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo por ese tema,

"Continué" – Ahora Kaoru estaba más relajada, y hasta sonreía. Había entendido la derrota del pelirrojo.

"Quería ofrecerle mis disculpas como debe ser, creo que se llevo una mala imagen de mi y no me gustaría que mis empleados pensaran así" – dice sinceramente Kenshin

"¿'mis empleados'?" – repite Kaoru

"Si, me gustaría que vuelva de nuevo a su antiguo trabajo, bueno, que lo comience" – puntualiza Kenshin, mirándola directamente a los ojos – "Me gustaría que sea mi secretaria Kaoru-dono"

Bueno, si antes no sabía en que demonios estaba pensando al aparecer frente a la puerta de la casa de Kaoru a medianoche, mucho menos sabía en que estaba pensando al decir que le gustaría que Kaoru volviera a su trabajo ¿Pero _que_ estaba haciendo? Aquella mujer le había hecho el día imposible, sus empleados lo habían comenzado a mirar extraño por su comportamiento frente a la jovencita, no se sorprendería si comenzaban a odiarlo, los vecinos de la compañía lo creían un hentai ante el espectáculo en la esquina del Akabeko, Misao lo había terminado de convencer a hacer cosas que no quería, obligándolo a ir a la casa de Kaoru, a pedir perdón y ahora él ¿le estaba pidiendo que vuelva a trabajar? _¿Es que acaso estaba loco?_

"No" – dice Kaoru

"¿qué?" – pregunta Kenshin desorientado

"Que no quiero volver"

"No entiendo. Pensé que con la discul-"

"Acepto las disculpas Himura, usted es el responsable de los actos de esta mañana en la calle y en el trabajo" – dice Kaoru, mientras que a Kenshin comenzaba a crecerle la vena – "sin embargo, no siento ningún deseo de volver a trabajar con usted" _Pero que orgullo._

"Pero las d-"

"No es suficiente para mi"

"¿No es sufic-?" – Ahora Kenshin entendía todo, así que Kaoru Kamiya tenía un precio como toda mujer eh? Bueno, el sabía exactamente que hacer – "y cuales son sus exigencias Kaoru-dono ¿fama¿dinero¿Joyas?" – comenzó diciendo Kenshin, algo decepcionado con el comportamiento de la mujer.

Kaoru solo sonrió ante las palabras de Kenshin - "Lo que yo pido no es algo que el dinero, las joyas o la fama puedan igualar" – dice Kaoru sonriendo abiertamente y avanzando unos pasos hacia Kenshin, cortando el espacio que los separaba, nuestro pelirrojo parecía desconcertado ante este acto y más con las palabras de Kaoru – "Respeto"

"Respeto...?" – su respuesta pareció una pregunta en vez de una repetición.

"Exacto" – afirma Kaoru alejándose de Kenshin – "Respeto, algo que no empezó teniéndolo conmigo apenas nos encontramos, ni siquiera en la calle y mucho menos en el trabajo"

"Pero si yo no fui el que empezó a discutir" – sentenció Kenshin, pero Kaoru hizo caso omiso a la interrupción.

"A eso me refería, si vamos a trabajar juntos, creo que sería conveniente, comenzar a llevarnos bien y con eso me refiero al respeto mutuo, más de su parte, claro esta"

Kenshin se quedo observándola con la boca abierta, aquella mujer era extraña, esa mañana lo odiaba, más tarde lloraba, después lo volvía a odiar y se negaba a trabajar con él, sin embargo aprovechaba y lo dejaba en ridículo, y ahora hablaba sobre no se que del respeto y aceptaba a trabajar con él.

No entendía nada.

"¿Acepta o no?" – pregunto Kaoru

"Ha...i" – acepto Kenshin contrariado.

"Muy bien, es un trato" – dice alargando la mano, Kenshin la imita y se estrechan las manos.

Sin saber muy bien Kaoru no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de su cara, parecía no recordar que fue aquel pelirrojo que le había hecho el día imposible, tampoco parecía recordar que fue él el que le hizo pasar un papelón en la calle, él causante de que llegara tarde a la entrevista de trabajo, y él que la había despedido, pero tampoco parecía recordar que fue aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella, él que la había hecho llorar, haciéndola recordar cosas que preferiría no recordar, sin embargo, de repente se sentía muy contenta.

Nuestro pelirrojo se encontraba de la misma forma que Kaoru, no sabía porque su corazón había empezado a palpitar a mil por hora cuando Kaoru se había negado a volver a trabajar con él, tampoco sabía porque se había terminado relajando al escuchar las exigencias de Kaoru si volvía, eso aseguraba que volvía, pero ahora él también se sentía muy contento.

Ambos no sabían muy bien porque al estrecharse las manos, en sus cuerpos sufrieron, con una sincronización perfecta, una especie de descarga eléctrica que desencadenó en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en el que cada uno sentía un peso menos en su estomago.

Pero... ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, porque ahora, y esta vez los dos lo sabían muy bien, ahora todo estaba bien.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, nuevo capitulo. Se que tarde un montón en escribirlo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezarlo. Finalmente llego.

También quiero decirles, que voy a tardar un poco más de lo que pensaba en escribir los capítulos, el colegio me absorbe mucho tiempo, con pruebas, trabajos prácticos, inglés... es un dolor de cabeza y como escribir no es una obligación (es un placer), tuve que dejarlo como segundo grado y hasta tercer grado de importancia, además últimamente estoy algo decaída, sin ganas de nada, ni de escribir, ni de estudiar, nada de nada, digamos que eso dificulta un poco que algo salga de mi cabeza, por eso preferí retrasarme un poco en vez de matar a Kaoru.

¿Depresiva? Puede ser. En verdad, yo no soy así, soy más tranquila, simpática, alegre, si, se puede decir que soy alegre, pero es que últimamente... no se, es como si me faltara algo, algo esencial, es más generalmente trato bien a las personas que no conozco, por ejemplo, saludo al chofer del colectivo, sonrío a la gente que me habla o que me atiende, pero ahora, deje de saludar y de sonreír! Hasta soy capaz de discutirte que el cielo es verde.

Estoy más agresiva, como si fuera una bomba que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera intento hablar con mis amigas por temor de mandarme unos cuantos papelones y cortar la amistad, ni siquiera puedo dibujar (Intente varias veces pero me salen desproporcionales) hasta ni ganas tengo de cantar. Eso si que es serio.

Supongo que lo que me esta pasando es estrés, como un ataque de nervios. Así que intento relajarme, me compre unos libros (aunque usted no lo creo, me relajo con eso) tengo el último de Harry Potter en inglés (para empeorar, llore una hora y ahora quiero matar a Rowling), unos cuantos de Agatha Christie (la amo, al igual que amo a Monsieur Poirot), otro de Dale Carnegie y uno nuevo sobre profecías de la pirámide de Gizeh. Pero como no me lograron tranquilizar, empecé algo nuevo, tejer. Hice una bufanda para un amigo y como me gusto, hice una para mí. Creo que necesito vacaciones.

No se porque les cuento esto, supongo que como no quiero hablar con alguien, lo único que me queda por intentar es escribirlo, siento mucho abrumarlos con esto, probablemente ninguno llegue a leerlo, así como nadie va a leer mi fic y muy pocos me van a dejar reviews... (¿Se nota ahora que estoy depresiva?)

**Bai Bai**

**Kaoru-chan**


	5. El Show Debe Continuar

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Este capitulo va dedicado a dos personas,_

_por preocuparse por mi, _

_a pesar de que no me conocen._

**Kaoru Kendoka **y** Minue**

* * *

'**I hate you love'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

Ambos no sabían muy bien porque al estrecharse las manos, en sus cuerpos sufrieron, con una sincronización perfecta, una especie de descarga eléctrica que desencadenó en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en el que cada uno sentía un peso menos en su estomago.

Pero... ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, porque ahora, y esta vez los dos lo sabían muy bien, ahora todo estaba bien.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 5: El show debe continuar

**Día uno:**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la calle shikuse. Nuevamente se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar. Los niños se dirigían felices al colegio, en pequeños grupos mientras intercambiaban figuritas de sus personajes de caricaturas preferidas. Los hombres se despedían con un beso de sus respectivas esposas para irse a trabajar. Hasta el tiempo parecía acoplarse, la suave brisa de la primavera comenzaba a notarse.

Los habitantes de aquella calle, parecían estar muy contentos esa mañana, una vez más parecía que la tranquilidad estaba alojada en ella, y sin ningún deseo de irse. Sin embargo, como todo caso, siempre existe una oveja negra, capaz de romper con la armonía del vecindario.

Los gritos se escuchaban a doquier, quien quiera que viviera a 50km a la redonda era capaz de escuchar la pelea, que se llevaba a cabo en la peculiar casa, donde solo dos peculiares hermanos vivían. Los estridentes gritos de una mujer llegaban a notas tan altas que solo los perros eran capaces de escucharla, asimismo eran apaciguados por los gritos de su hermano mayor, que parecía querer dejarla sorda. _"A ese chico habría que lavarle la boca con jabón"_ comentaban las vecinas del barrio, quien además de estar de acuerdo con el limitado vocabulario del joven, dejaban bien en claro que los dos hermanos tenían un despertar horroroso.

"¡Cómo que no sabes donde esta mi auto?" – preguntó la morocha, roja de furia.

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que lo entiendas jou-chan!" – respondió Sanosuke, cansado de repetir lo mismo – "Katsu, tenía que hacer unas diligencias, y como ya era tarde le dije que se llevara el auto"

"_Mi_ auto, querrás decir" – puntualizó Kaoru

"oh vamos jou-chan" – comentó Sanosuke – "Lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es mío"

"¡Cabeza de pollo¡Eso no tiene sentido!" – le reprochó Kaoru más enojada – "Además sigo sin saber donde esta _mi_ auto"

"Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir" – Sanosuke comienzó a levantar la voz – "Lo tiene Katsu para hacer unas dilig-"

"Pero no sabes donde se lo llevo, y yo lo necesito baka!" – comenzó a exasperarse

"oi jou-chan, lávate la boca con jabón" – dijo Sanosuke – "¿y para que lo necesitas?"

"¿Y para que va a ser cabeza de pollo¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! a diferencia de _otros_ no me la paso rascándome"

"ouch" – dijo Sanosuke sin importarle

"Y ahora por tu culpa tengo que tomar un taxi, porque ya se me hace tarde, más vale que para la tarde esté _mi _auto cabeza de pollo, porque sino lo pagaras y muy caro" – le amenazó Kaoru antes de salir dado un portazo de la casa y corriendo hasta la parada de taxis.

Kaoru se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, y no había comenzado un lindo día. Su desayuno se había esfumado, con su desastroso café y sus tostadas quemadas, cuando intentó bañarse, se sorprendió al notar que no salía agua caliente, y como resultado tuvo que bañarse con agua fría y en consecuencia más tarde tendría una jaqueca que le sería imposible de desaparecer con una tableta de analgésicos. Y para completar la mañana, su querido hermano se levantó diciendo que le había prestado _su_ auto a un amigo de él (o sea, un desconocido para ella), y que no sabía donde podía estar. '_Estupido cabeza de pollo_'

Y ahora, se encontraba en la parada de taxis, que después del incidente anterior, _no quería otra cosa más que viajar en taxi_, esperando ya que había una demora de 20 minutos, y en efecto, llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Bueno, aquel no era exactamente su primer día de trabajo, porque ella había trabajado, sin embargo no habían comenzado con el pie derecho, había terminado discutiendo con la súper modelo, mundialmente famosa Megumi Takani, quien había comenzado a llamarla Tanuki, aunque debía verle el lado positivo, había conocido a Misao, una jovencita muy simpática que se había mostrado muy atenta con Kaoru, cuando le contó su accidente en la calle.

Claro, que aquel accidente, no hizo más que traerle problemas, aquel hombre que ella había discutido, y maldecido, no era más que su jefe, aunque en el segundo encuentro no se había comportado como un caballero (tampoco en el primero si viene al caso) terminaron discutiendo nuevamente, bajo la mirada de todos los curiosos empleados que allí trabajaban, hasta terminar siendo echada, al mismo tiempo que ella renunciaba, bueno, ese sí que había sido un lindo comienzo de trabajo. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, su hermano en ese momento _también_ se había llevado el auto. Kaoru frunció el ceño enojada. '_estupido cabeza de pollo sin remedio_'

"Señorita ahí llegó el taxi"

"¿Qué...?" – Preguntó desconcertada – "ah... si, muchas gracias" – agradeció entrando al taxi.

"¿Dónde la llevo señorita?" – preguntó el taxista, algo de esa frase se le hacia familiar a Kaoru

"A la cuarta avenida" – respondió Kaoru sintiendo un deja vu, sin duda el taxista también sintió lo mismo porque se dio media vuelta y miro el asiento trasero donde se encontraba Kaoru, al mismo tiempo que ella se detenía a observarlo

"¡OTRA VEZ USTED?" – repitieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

OooO

Kenshin Himura, había llegado a primera hora de la mañana ese día, _todo un milagro _había dicho Misao, después de comentarle que Kaoru Kamiya volvería a trabajar como de costumbre y de comerse todos los detalles, había vuelto a su oficina, mientras leía por enésima vez la carpeta amarilla que tenía en sus manos, un resumen bien hecho de lo que se hablaría en la reunión, sin embargo no leía nada de ella.

Se levantó y caminó por su oficina, se paró enfrente del ventanal detrás de su escritorio y que mostraba la belleza de panorama que lo rodeaba, los grandes edificios que competían internacionalmente, luchaban uno contra otros en el mercado, y denotaban su poderío en la magnitud de sus edificios, por eso Himura's Company y Shinomori's Company, eran las más grandes y exuberantes de Tokyo. Pero Kenshin Himura, no estaba mirando el paisaje, sino que estaba mirando el reflejo de su espejo arreglándose por quien sabe cuantas veces.

Esa mañana, se encontraba muy nervioso y eso lo inquietaba, y aunque no quisiera creerlo, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para arreglarse. Estaba vestido simple, un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca de lino, debido a la calidez de la primavera, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, en el respaldo de su asiento estaba su saco blanco que combinaba con su ropa, sus rojos cabellos estaban atados en una coleta baja pero algunos cabellos caían rebeldes como una cascada sobre sus hombros y sobre su cara. Sus ojos estaban más violetas que nunca, demostrando ¿nerviosismo?

Miro su reloj, 8.55am, suspiro exasperado y volvió a sentarse, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse y caminar en dirección a la salida y abrir la puerta. No, definitivamente no había nadie. Lentamente volvió a su asiento, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar la carpeta amarilla y leer su contenido. Definitivamente será una mañana muy larga.

OooO

"Sigo sin entender¿¡porque siempre toma esta misma dirección?" – preguntó enojada Kaoru – "¿No se da cuenta que siempre hay trafico?"

"¿De enserio?" – le respondió tranquilamente el taxista – "no lo había notado"

Kaoru enojada, cruzo los brazos y miro por la ventanilla, intentado pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la mala suerte que había tenido últimamente, sin antes susurrar por lo bajo "baka..."

OooO

'_9.30 esta atrasada'_ pensó Misao preocupada. Por lo poco que conocía a Kaoru, y eso era un día, creía conocerla lo suficiente para saber que ella no era de las personas que llega tarde el primer día de trabajo... bueno _primer día_. También sabía que Kenshin Himura, era el hombre más paciente del mundo, pero parecía que aquella mañana, había dejado la paciencia debajo del colchón.

Su amigo el pelirrojo, caminada alrededor de la oficina, sino fuera porque trabaja con él durante más de cinco años, hubiese sido razonable entender que estaba nervioso por la junta que tendría en minutos. Pero no era así, Kenshin Himura esta nervioso y a leguas se notaba.

"oye, Kenshin vas a hacer un agujero si sigues caminando así"

- dijo Misao entrando a la oficina, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco, no había escuchado a Misao entrar '_así no vas a poder prestar atención de quien llega_'

"¡OYE!" – gritó Misao enfrente suyo, moviendo su mano delante de la cara de Kenshin – "BAKA; ¡te estoy hablando¿¡Me estas escuchando?"

"oro? Si... si, señorita Misao... ¿me decía?"

"Himura, creo que necesitas un hobby, o unas vacaciones... el trabajo no te sienta muy bien... mira las ojeras que tienes."

"si... si" – dijo Kenshin. Afuera de la oficina se escucharon voces – "¿Qué son esos gritos?"

"uh... a eso venía a verte Himura. Resulta que hay un problema. K-" – pero no llego a terminar de contarle porque la puerta se abrió de par en par. De la que entró un hombre de pelo corto, unos mechones caían sobre su cara, llevaba puestos unos anteojos de sol violetas, sus labios estaban pintados de un violeta oscuro, y vestía ropas grandes que se le colgaban de la cintura. Un atuendo extraño.

- "¡Oh, Kenshin, _my love_!" – El hombre le dio un beso a Kenshin en cada mejilla, para la estupefacción de Kenshin – "¡Tenemos grandes problemas _dear_!"

- "¡Kamatari, te dije que esperaras afuera!" – dijo algo molesta Misao.

- "oh, _honey_ no te enojes. Es solo que tenía unas enormes ganas de ver a Kenshin, _mi vida_" – Kenshin se sonrojo al máximo cuando escucho las palabras de Kamatari. Era un hombre después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a cumplidos de otros hombres en su oficina.

- "em... Misao ¿Qué esta pasando?" – preguntó desconcertado. Kenshin siempre evitaba a Kamatari. Lo hacia sentir muy incómodo.

- "Pues verás Himura, resulta que-" – pero Kamatari la interrumpió.

- "¡Es Megumi!" – dijo Kamatari dramatizando un gran dolor. _'Podría ser un gran actor'_ pensó Misao molesta – "Ay, lo siento _darling_" – se disculpó mirando a Misao – "Esto es tan inesperado" – gimoteó Kamatari.

- "¿Misao?" – preguntó Kenshin, esperando respuestas. Kamatari no era de gran ayuda para los momentos más difíciles.

- "Megumi no aparece, y dentro de dos horas es la pasarela, Shinomori's Company estará allí."

- "Kenshin, _darling_ ¿Qué hacemos?" – Kamatari estaba desesperado

- "¿No hay ninguna otra modelo que podamos usar?" – preguntó Kenshin frunciendo el entreceño.

- "¡No!" – le respondió Kamatari – "Hoy hay otra pasarela, y la mayoría fueron allá. Estamos muy justos con las modelos"

- "Además Megumi tenía el papel principal. Iba a presentar la nueva moda que Shinomori's Company creó"

- "¡Estamos perdidos!" – Kamatari lloraba – "Este es el fin de nuestra reputación. De _mi _reputación. _Oh god... oh god!_"

OooO

- "Son 24 yens"

- "¡24 yens! Esta loco"

- "mire señorita, se lo estoy cobrando barato, encima que no me pago la primera vez. Yo trabajo de esto"

- "Esta bien, esta bien. Si no fuera porque estoy llegando tarde"

La puerta de un taxi se cerró con un ruido sordo. Kaoru corría por el pasillo de Himura's Company. Muchos empleados la miraban extrañados. Otros la saludaban con alegría. La reconocían. Bueno, seamos sinceros ¿Cuántos se habían enfrentado cara a cara con el presidente de Himura's Company?

El ascensor llegó enseguida al llamado de Kaoru. Rápidamente apretó el último botón que señalaba el último piso. '_Ojalá nadie se enoje conmigo'_

Pobre Kaoru, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

OooO

- "¡Pero Kenshin, _sweetheart_, no podemos cancelarlo!" – gritó Kamatari entrando en un ataque de pánico.

- "No esta Takani-san, y sin ella no podemos presentar la nueva moda de Shinomori's Company. Hay que cancelarlo"

- "¡NO!"

- "Misao-dono, por favor, acompañe a Kamatari."

- "em...si" – Misao parecía un poco aturdida.

La pasarela que Kenshin estaba cancelando era una de las más importantes. Las cosas con Shinomori's Company no iban muy bien últimamente. Misao nunca se encargaba de asistir a las reuniones. Pero sabía que Aoshi y Kenshin habían discutido. Y que ahora la relación estaba media floja

- "Si puede conseguir a alguien que suplante a Megumi en menos de una hora. No se cancela"

- "¡Y de donde sacó una modelo tan linda como Megumi?" – preguntó histérico Kamatari apretando el botón del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a Kaoru, quien llegaba apurada.

- "¡Kaoru!" – exclamó Misao al verla

- "Kaoru-dono" – dijo Kenshin

- "¿Dónde te habías metido?" – pregunto Misao frunciendo el entreceño

- "Tuve un inconveniente" – dijo sonriendo Kaoru. Pero enseguida se borró. Había un hombre de aspecto extraño mirándola.

- "Kenshin, _darling?_" – dijo Kamatari

- "si?"

- "¿Quién es esta señorita?"

- "Kaoru Kamiya, mi secretaria"

- "¿Kamatari...?" – preguntó Misao algo preocupada del silencio y de la mente de Kamatari '_se le ocurre cada cosa_'

- "Kenshin…?"

- "¿Qué pasa Kamatari?"

- "El show debe continuar" – dijo simplemente Kamatari, sonriendo ampliamente mirando a Kaoru. Kenshin y Misao cruzaron la mirada. Kaoru los miraba confundidos.

OooO

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, se que tarde un montón con estos capítulos pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? La vida me mantiene muy ocupada, aunque no de la manera que a mi me gustaría. Prefiero mil veces estar sentada frente a la computadora que, estar acostada en mi habitación pensando en lo que podría ser mi musa inspiradora.

Últimamente, no lo voy a negar, estuve pensando mucho, demasiado para mi gusto sobre un hecho muy peculiar.

Una amiga mía, esta pasando por la misma situación que yo. A ella le gusta un chico, mucho. Pero este chico... como decirlo... esta con ella cuando le conviene... "puchinball" ¿se entiende? Porque este chico, que es grande, mucho mas grande que ella, esta algo 'confundido'. En este caso, hay dos chicas. Que a él no le dan ni cinco de pelota. En cambio, mi amiga, si. Pero al parecer a él, mucho no le importa. Sino que la 'usa' como alimento para su ego.

Increíble. Yo siempre tuve bien en claro, que una cosa así nunca me iba a pasar. Pero ahora me trago mis palabras.

Le aconsejé, (y no soy nadie para aconsejar en este momento), que se tomara las cosas con calma, (lo que ninguna de las dos tenemos), que si él chico, de verdad le quería, el solito iba a volver.

Pero seamos sinceras chicas, cuando el chico que te gusta, te mira con ojitos tiernos que pareciera que el mundo se te acaba de solo verlo, que te sonríe de una forma capaz de derretir el glaciar Perito Moreno, y te habla con tanta dulzura, que hasta la misma miel te parece amarga. Es _imposible _dejar de hablarle y darte tiempo. Es solo imposible.

Y yo lo sé. Porque aunque en mi caso no hay dos chicas, solo hay una. Es suficiente para que me de miedo. Y mucho.

Quiero olvidar todo, quiero maldecir el día en el que empecé a sentir cosas extrañas que estaba segura de controlar, quiero detestarlo, quiero odiarlo. Pero no puedo. No puedo. Me resulta tan difícil no perdonarlo. Solo con verlo me olvido de todo. Y maldigo mi debilidad.

¿Por qué se supone que las cosas sean tan difíciles¿Por qué no pueden ser más simples¿Por qué hay que depender tanto? Hay veces en la que desearía extirparme los sentimientos, así no siento nada y no estaría pasando por esta encrucijada.

Yo le quiero mucho. Es un amigo muy importante para mí. Y tengo miedo de que las cosas terminen mal, y que las cosas terminen bien. Aunque sé que las probabilidades de que eso pase son nulas.

Ya ni me reconozco. Yo, que siempre fue optimista, que le veía todo su lado positivo, que intentaba no deprimirme por mucho tiempo, que era todo amor y paz. Ahora me siento, fría, furiosa, deprimida, vacía.

¿Por qué cada vez que veo sus fotos juntos, siento como si mi estomago diera una vuelco de repulsión¿Por qué siento que todo dio un grito de 180°¿Por qué siento un peso de miles de toneladas cuando sé que no puedo decirles muchas cosas por que sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte¿Por qué siento un dolor en el pecho cada vez que sé algo de ellos dos¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo?

Quiero ahogarme en una piscina, quiero vivir en una incubadora, quiero cerrar el capullo que se abrió nuevamente. Pero también quiero verle. Quiero hablarle. Quiero sentirlo, pero no de la manera que todos piensan, sino de la otra manera, quiero sentirlo cerca de mí.

Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas se rehúsan a salir, como si fueran como la fruta prohibida que no hay que comer.

Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Si no hay nada entre nosotros¿porque hace cada comentario que me hace ruborizar hasta la espina dorsal¿Por qué lo siento tan cerca mío cuando nos encontramos¿Por qué juega conmigo si de verdad no siente nada?

No entiendo. Y si sigo así nunca lo voy a entender. Sé bien que es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Pero como arriesgar tanto¿y si lo hecho a perder¿y si las cosas cambian para siempre? No sería capaz de soportarlo. No podría. Y yo le quiero tanto. Es tan buen amigo.

Es todo un dilema, que no me queda otra más que tratar de resolverlo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Tengo que tener firme mi respuesta, antes de que él descubra la suya. Que feo se siente, tener que depender tanto de alguien.

Creo que me explaye más de lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba descargarme. Tal vez creo que acá puedo encontrar buenos consejos. Me ayudaría mucho.

Espero que les vaya bien. Que no pasen por lo que estoy pasando porque es horrible, es muy doloroso.

Suerte, un beso y un abrazo.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**Reviews:**

Minue: Creo que ahora la historia pareciera avanzar un poco más. Me alegro que te haya gustado el encuentro de Sano y Kenshin, y la personalidad decidida de Kaoru. Yo también deseo ver los próximos capítulos, la parte del enamoramiento, espero poder sacarlos de la galera, porque ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer... para romanticismos no estoy de humor en este momento.

Voy a seguir tu consejo, el stress de los estudios afecta demasiado. A mi me da unos dolores en el cuerpo, especialmente en la espalda y en el cuello. Síntoma que me pide un receso (momento en los que me compro libros, esta semana me compre Angeles y Demonios, no me duro ni una semana. Soy demasiado ansiosa)

No soy una experta en tejido, pero mi mama es una buena maestra. Envidio tu colección de Agatha Chiristie, voy a averiguar donde vivís y te los voy a robar, P ojala tenga noticias tuyas, sería un placer tenerte en mis contactos. Besos.

Gabyhyatt: ¿a vos también te gusto la broma de Sano? Un punto a favor de Sano. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste. Aunque no creo que ahora se lleven mejor... creo que todavía falta para eso.

Cristy-girl: si te gusto mucho, voy a hacer que Aoshi salga pronto... por ahí hace su entrada en el próximo capitulo, pero no te prometo nada. Nos vemos

Kaoru Kendoka: espero que tu mama no te haya encontrado conectada, no me gustaría que la vida de una de mis lectoras peligrara. Estoy sumamente agradecida por tu preocupación, la verdad que espero un review así, con este nuevo 'notas de la autora'. Era esto lo que buscaba.

Supongo que lo del estudio se debe a que a veces puedo ser una obsesiva, pero se que doy para más y me enfurece no superarme. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Ahora conoces que es lo que me molesta últimamente. Y como ves decido contárselo a todos ustedes, a ver si me pueden dar una mano. Recibir reviews como los anteriores, me hace sentir aliviada y me reconforta saber que hay alguien más capaz de escucharme, o en este caso leerme.

Creo que me estas ayudando, aunque no te des cuenta. Y tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que ya te conozco un poquito más con este review, no muchos me lo hubiesen respondido. Así nacen las amigas no?

Creo que con cada review, que me dice que le encanta mis fics, mi forma de escribir y hasta me dicen que me admiran, me dan ganas de autosuperarme (pero de la buena forma) Gracias por tu preocupación. Sentite libre de agregarme al msn, así no estas sola :D gracias.

Chibe-Chise: Como siempre, leyendo mis fics... no te merezco como amiga ro... ahora ya sabes la causa de mi 'depresion' (palabra muy fea, para aceptarla, siento que no pega conmigo :P) supongo que son etapas, como vos decís, espero que se me pase pronto. Será cuestión de que salga el sol D

Este capitulo, te dio una base de que hay vagas ideas del asunto... hay que afinarlas un poco, pero puedo seguir adelante con este. Nos vemos ro!

**Take care & eat cake**


	6. Bajos Besos y Promesas

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Dedicado a mi querida amiga, una de las mejores que tengo. Rocio, o como el mundo de fanfiction la conoce: _

_Chibe Chise. _

_Gracias por aguantarme Roro!_

* * *

'**I hate you love'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

- "¡Y de donde sacó una modelo tan linda como Megumi?" – preguntó histérico Kamatari apretando el botón del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a Kaoru, quien llegaba apurada.

- "¡Kaoru!" – exclamó Misao al verla

- "Kaoru-dono" – dijo Kenshin

- "¿Dónde te habías metido?" – pregunto Misao frunciendo el entreceño

- "Tuve un inconveniente" – dijo sonriendo Kaoru. Pero enseguida se borró. Había un hombre de aspecto extraño mirándola.

- "Kenshin, _darling?_" – dijo Kamatari

- "si?"

- "¿Quién es esta señorita?"

- "Kaoru Kamiya, mi secretaria"

- "¿Kamatari...?" – preguntó Misao algo preocupada del silencio y de la mente de Kamatari '_se le ocurre cada cosa_'

- "Kenshin…?"

- "¿Qué pasa Kamatari?"

- "El show debe continuar" – dijo simplemente Kamatari, sonriendo ampliamente mirando a Kaoru. Kenshin y Misao cruzaron la mirada. Kaoru los miraba confundidos.

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 5: Bajo besos y promesas

**Día uno: Parte II**

- "NO, NO y NO" – gritaba una furiosa Kaoru

- "Por favor Kaoru, sé buenita y hazlo ¿si?" – le rogaba Misao con enormes ojos. Que muy pocos podían resistirse, y Kaoru no era la excepción.

- "¿pero porque¿Por qué yo?" –

- "Megumi desapareció y necesitamos si o si una modelo"

- "¡pero yo no soy una modelo!"

- "_Chibi darling_" – le dijo Kamatari avanzando hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara – "Eres perfecta para esta pasarela"

- "¡Por supuesto que lo es Kamatari! Yo sé que Kaoru puede hacerlo" – corroboró Misao contenta,

Kaoru se le quedo mirando, Misao y Kamatari ambos tenían plena confianza en ella. ¿Era muy difícil hacerles entender que ella nunca en toda su vida había caminado por una pasarela? Y porque Kenshin seguía tan callado ¿no la iba a ayudar?

- "¿Kenshin...?" – preguntó Kaoru, buscando algo de apoyo. Pero solo se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin. Este le miraba seriamente, y aunque se lo veía algo confuso, la contrariedad de Kaoru desapareció cuando al instante su mirada y su confusión dio lugar a una sonrisa de complicidad.

- "Me parece una gran idea" – dijo simplemente Kenshin

- "¡QUE?"

- "que me parece una gran idea, el ser mi secretaria implica varios trabajos señorita Kaoru, no solamente servirme, sino servir a la empresa y usted no querrá no cumplir su trabajo como es debido ¿no?"

'_servirle_' pensó Kaoru comenzando a enojarse. – "Yo acepte este trabajo, pensando que era nada más para ser _su_ secretaria"

- "un error fácil de cometer. Déjeme decirle que como empleada de Himura's Company, debe servir en todo lo que la empresa necesite"

- "¿es una orden?"

- "Solamente me limito a explicarle que es lo que implica su trabajo"

- "Mi trabajo es servir a Himura's Company"

- "Claro"

- "Y Himura's Company lo lidera Kenshin Himura"

- "En este preciso momento" – Kenshin disfrutaba de todo aquello

- "Entonces tengo que hacerle caso en todo lo que Kenshin Himura me diga"

- "en otras palabras si." – sonrió orgulloso de ser Kenshin Himura en ese momento, solo en ese.

'_cuenta hasta diez Kaoru_' Kaoru lo miro, que si las miradas matasen, ahora el presidente de Himura's Company, estaría enterrado 500km bajo tierra. '_y yo que buscaba apoyo_, estúpido pelirrojo' con Misao, Kamatari y Kenshin ella mucho no podía discutir. Pero... '_mejor que sea hasta cuarenta_'

- "¿aceptas?" – Misao le preguntó. Kaoru le miró, Kamatari estaba al borde de la emoción.

- "Esta bien" – dijo en un suspiro.

- "¡perfecto!" – exclamó de alegría Misao

- "_Come on babe, _vamos a probarte la ropa" – le dijo Kamatari a Kaoru tomándola de un brazo y llevándola al deposito. Antes de salir Kaoru le dirigió una a mirada a Kenshin que claramente decía 'esta me la pagas pelirrojo'

**O o---------------------------------------o O**

- "eres un idiota cabeza de pollo¿lo sabías?"

- "hai, hai... es la décima vez que me lo dices Kitsune... ya cállate" – le gruñó un muy molesto castaño

- "déjame recordarte que estamos en esta situación por tu culpa y que si me llegó a morir te voy a perseguir por los cuatro cielos para molestarte" – le respondió una hermosa mujer de ojos negros.

- "pues ya lo estas haciendo y muy bien"

- "eres un idiota cabeza de pollo"

- "¡Ya cállate de una vez kitsune¡Intento pensar!"

- "¡pues deberías haberlo hecho antes, idiota! Antes de que un hombre nos hubiera amenaza con un arma, y antes de estar amordazados en tu propio auto..."

- "si no fuera por mi kitsune, ahora no estarías en este mundo. Así que deberías agradecerme"

- "¿agradecerte dices?" – Preguntó incrédula la voz de la mujer – "¡como te puedo agradecer cuando me amenazan con matarme solo porque no pagaste tu deuda?"

- "no tuve una buena racha" – se excusó el hombre

- "eso dicen los malos perdedores"

- "Cállate"

- "¡cabeza de pollo!"

- "¡kitsune!"

- "¡cabeza de pollo!"

- "¡kitsune!"

**-o-o-**Flash-back**-o-o-**

Megumi Takani salió de su departamento muy temprano de la hora que generalmente lo hacia. Éste estaba ubicado en pleno Tokyo a no muchas cuadras de su trabajo, pero lo suficientemente alejado de los paparazzis, ya se había percatado de lo fastidiosos que podían llegar a ser.

Estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, cuando le surgió la idea de caminar hasta el trabajo. No era tan lejos, y aprovecharía que no había ningún alma por las calles.

Decidida a lucirse ese mismo día en la pasarela, se había pasado toda la noche y parte de la tarde en la peluquería o en el shopping. Baños de crema, baño de barro, capilares exfoliantes, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, aunque sabía que una vez que pisara el vestuario, su maravilloso peluquero Soujiro, le haría unos 'retoques' que durarían horas.

Las silenciosas calles de Tokyo solo eran perturbadas por el sonido de unos tacos haciendo contacto con el suelo. Ella vestía un pantalón de primavera verde oscuro, una blusa de cuello holgado, con una campera de jean beige y finalmente unas sandalias negras con taco.

A lo lejos, en una de las intersecciones de la calle, había un grupo de hombres sentados en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba, divisó varias botellas esparcidas por el piso, y las risas estridentes de los hombres. Eran cuatro, dos sentados en el piso, uno apoyado contra la pared y el otro parado frente a ellos. Todos con una botella en la mano.

- "oh... hip... miren a ezta... hip... prezioxidad" – dijo el hombre que estaba parado – "¿Qué hazes por... hip... aquí dulzura?"

'A palabras necias, oídos sordos Megumi' se dijo mientras pasaba de largo sin inmutarse, pero alguien la sostuvo por su mano. El mismo hombre que le había hablado, ahora estaba sosteniéndola de la mano para que no se vaya.

- "oye... hip... te eshtoy hablando. No me gusta... hip... que me ignoren" - dijo el borracho

- "Suélteme" – dijo Megumi intentado safarse pero el hombre la sostenía fuerte.

- "Esha no esh la manera de... hip... pedir lash cosash. Me parece que tendré que enseñarte modalesh" – dijo el hombre, tirando a Megumi contra la pared.

Los otros tres hombres ya se habían reincorporado y se acercaban a Megumi con una expresión lujuriosa en su rostro.

- "oye Shiro, no te quedes con todo el pastel, compártelo..." – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba sentado.

- "sho la vi... hip... primero, yo la tendré primero" – Megumi abrió sus ojos¡ese hombre la iba a violar! quiso gritar, pero la mano de Shiro tapo su boca.

- "Nada de gritoz, bebe o ya sabez lo que te pazara" – Shiro rompió la botella de cerveza justo al lado de Megumi, el ruido fue sordo, la botella estaba llena, y le puso la parte afilada cerca de su cuello. Megumi se asustó – "Voy a sacar mi mano, si gritas... bueno ya sabes lo que te pasara..." – su sonrisa era maliciosa. Saco su mano lentamente, y Megumi no se animo a gritar cuando sintió el frío de la botella. Shiro parecía extasiado – "Muy bien... ahora jugaremos"

Con una mano libre, comenzó a recorrer rudamente el cuerpo de Megumi. Ella solamente podía cerrar sus ojos frente al tacto de aquel hombre, lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de sus ojos, mientras que el filo de la botella se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. Shiro aparto la mano de su cuerpo, para abrir el cierre de su pantalón.

'_este es el fin_'

Escuchó un quejido. Abrió los ojos y vio a uno de los hombres caído aferrándose su entrepierna, gritando del dolor. El otro parecía defenderse contra alguien, pero el cuerpo de Shiro la tapada. Lo siguiente que vio fue caer al resto de los dos hombres.

Shiro se dio media vuelta y vio al atacante. Asustado tomo con su mano libre a Megumi por el cuello, y con la de la botella, apuntaba al hombre.

- "quédate quieto. ¡Quieto!" – grito Shiro, con una nota de terror en su voz, cuando el atacante avanzaba. Ahora apuntaba a Megumi con la botella – "¡quieto o la mato!" – en ese instante se detuvo. Y Megumi lo vio

Sus castaños pelos parados, su cinta roja en su cabeza, su ropa holgada y sus ojos marrones ardiendo de furia '_¿Quién era ese hombre?'_Aunque la verdad no le importaba, solo sabía que era su salvador.

- "déjala"

- "¡No te acerques o la mato!" – gritó Shiro presionando el agarre de Megumi, causándole dolor. El castaño lo noto.

- "¿Cuánto?"

- "¿que?" – tanto Shiro como Megumi parecían confundidos.

- "¡Cuánto por la chica?" – gritó el castaño enojado – "todo tiene un precio ¿no¿cuanto?"

Shiro y Megumi se quedaron mudos. '¿_me esta vendiendo_?' en ese momento, Megumi irradiaba odio.

- "¿me estas vendiendo, estúpido?" – grito Megumi llena de indignación

- "¿a quien le dices estúpido?" –

- "Pues al idiota con el que estoy hablando, y yo que pensaba que ibas a salvarme ¡no soy un objeto!"

- "Pues si lo eres¡eres un objeto sexual!" – gritaba el castaño acercándose cada vez más.

- "¡No te atrevas a decirlo otra vez!" – El castaño ya estaba frente a ellos. Shiro no sabía que hacerle, _él_ era el malo de la pelicula.

- "oigan... si no se c-" – dijo pero Megumi y el castaño gritaron a la vez

- "¡NO TE METAS!"

- "emm... oh..."

- "¿decías?" – pregunto el castaño con el lapso de silencio de Shiro.

- "No te atrevas a repetirlo" – siseó Megumi peligrosamente.

- "eres... un... obj-" – pero no llego a completar la frase, ya que lo siguiente que vio Megumi fue ver caer a Shiro.

Al parecer, el castaño se había acercado hasta ellos dos, aprovechando la discusión, para tomar a Shiro por sorpresa y después noquearlo. Cuando Megumi levanto la cabeza, vio al castaño masajearse la mano.

- "demonios, si que tiene la cabeza dura" – él levanto la vista hacia Megumi, y sonrió altaneramente – "un gracias vendría bien en este momento"

Megumi abrió la boca, pero lo que menos salió fue un gracias – "¡Me usaste como carnada estúpido!"

- "¡Como puedes llamarme estúpido después de lo que hice por ti?" – grito el castaño enojado. Pero que mujer! Debería agradecerle no insultarle. Gracias a él, ella conservando su-

- "Claro, si. Porque para eso tenías que denigrarme"

- "No me vengas con eso. Malagradecida. ¿Te salve o no?"

- "Ese no es el punto... a lo que yo me refie-"

- "¿Cómo que ese no es el punto?" – preguntó incrédulo el castaño – "¿hubieses preferido estar en las manos de Shiro?"

- "..."

- "Voy a tomar eso como un gracias" - el castaño se dio media vuelta y camino hasta un auto que estaba cerca.

Megumi se le quedo mirando. ¿se iba a ir así nomás¿no le iba a acompañar? Pero si no le importaba ¿Por qué se sentía mal al verlo ir¿Por qué si-?

- "¡Espera!" – grito Megumi corriendo hasta él, saltando sobre los cuerpos de los borrachos – "espera" – repitió acercándose

- "¿Qué pasa¿vienes a insultarme como despedida?" – dijo el castaño algo malhumorado. EN ese momento, Megumi se percató de su comportamiento y se ruborizó.

- "Este... yo... en verdad lo siento mucho..." – balbuceo Megumi ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ah claro, ella nunca se disculpaba – "yo no tendría que haber actuado así, es solo que... como esos hombres quisieron... y tu eres..." – Megumi suspiro – "en verdad lo siento mucho"

EL castaño se la quedo observando, era una mujer un poco extraña. Pero la entendía.

- "Esta bien, no importa" – dijo el castaño tratando de no darle importancia a lo sucedido.

- "No, yo no debería haber desconfiado. Vos me salvaste" – Megumi dijo estas palabras alzando la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los del castaño. Un pequeño rubor crecía en sus mejillas, sabía que se estaba comportando como una adolescente frente a su primer amor, pero- un momento ¿amor¿del castaño? No, para nada. Pero esos ojos...

El castaño anonadado, noto como las mejillas se le encendían, los labios de la mujer le invitaban a tomar posesión, si lo hacía, si movía la cabeza un poco más, si tan solo... sin que se diera cuenta, se acercaba lentamente hacia aquellos labios.

Megumi sin soportarlo más, cortó el espacio, y unió los labios. Al principio fueron temerosos y suaves, como la primera vez, para después pasar a una pasión desenfrenada.

- "Lamento interrumpir, pero Sanosuke vas a tener que venir con nosotros" – dijo una voz a su espalda. Cortaron el beso de inmediato. Megumi miro al grupo que se cerraban en ellos, eran de aspecto amenazante aunque más lo era el locutor. El que parecía ser el jefe.

- "¿Qué pasa Kanryu?" – pregunto el castaño, apretando a Megumi por la cintura. Sonrojada, Megumi se apretó a su pecho. '_con que Sanosuke ¿eh?_'

- "Creo que tienes algo mío" – dijo Kanryu con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "Ya te dije que te lo devolvería" – se apresuró a contestar Sanosuke.

- "Eso me dijiste, pero ya pasó una semana y creo que te lo tengo que volver a recordar"

- "No hace falta, para esta semana lo tendré"

- "Sabes, vengo escuchando esa respuesta de muchas bocas. Y yo soy un hombre de negocios. Me gusta la acción. ¿no te gustaría que algo le pasase a tu hermana?"

- "NO..." – Sanosuke perdió los estribos. Finalmente se calmo – "no... toques a jou-chan"

- "Escuche que consiguió un nuevo trabajo, de 9.00 a.m. a 18.30 p.m. A esa hora hay mucho trafico" – sonrió maliciosamente.

- "¿Cómo...?" – comenzó a preguntar Sanosuke pero Kanryu lo interrumpió

- "Claro que también puede ser esta jovencita que esta en tus brazos... su cuello es muy lindo..."

- "¡Kanryu!"

- "Claro, que no me gusta usar ese tipo de mañas para obtener lo que necesito. Por eso estoy acá, deberías agradecerme" –

'¿_como puede agradecer a un bastardo que amenaza a su hermana? Y a la primera persona que..._'

- "el viernes. Para el viernes lo tendrás" – los pensamientos de Megumi fueron interrumpidos, pudo escuchar la nota de desesperación del castaño. Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿podría ayudarlo?

- "El viernes como última estancia" – dijo Kanryu dándose media vuelta – "ah... cierto... solo para que lo tengas claro" – hizo chasquear los dedos, entró en un auto negro y se alejo. El grupo se volvió a cerrar alrededor de Sanosuke y Megumi.

'_demonios, estamos en problemas_'

**-o-o-**Fin-del-flash-back**-o-o-**

Ahora tanto Megumi y Sanosuke se encontraban espalda contra espalda, atados de manos, en el asiento trasero del auto de Kaoru. Después de la "despedida" de Kanryu, que consistía en que un matón los amenazara con un arma con matarlos, y los amordazaran en el asiento trasero del auto. Megumi y Sanosuke comenzaron su discusión. Linda presentación tuvieron.

- "eres un idiota" – murmuro Megumi, estaba cansada de discutir, solo quería ir a su casa y darse un baño de espumas.

- "si, si..." – contestó Sanosuke con el mismo cansancio. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él lo tenía pensado. Se le estaba yendo de las manos. La aparición de Kanryu, la amenaza, su mala racha, las cosas se estaban complicando.

- "¿Me lo vas a explicar bien o solamente me vas a decir que es una deuda?" – Megumi había intentado por todos los medios, no preguntarle nada, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando fue amenazada.

- "¿para que quieres saberlo?"

- "me gustaría saber el porque de mi amenaza"

- "No tienes porque preocuparte, todo se solucionara el viernes, de alguna manera"

- "¿quieres dejar de dar tantas vueltas y contármelo de una vez?" – Sanosuke sonrió, y comenzó a relatar.

- "Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 15 años. Los dos éramos menores de edad. Mi hermana apenas llegaba a los 13. Los de servicio social, podían llevarse a mi hermana porque no teníamos un tutor.

"Mis padres eran conocidos, y cuando salió en el noticiero muchas personas se acercaron a nosotros, todos interesados. Lo único que querían era la herencia de mis padres. No iba a dejar que mi hermanita fuese a vivir con ellos primero a un orfanato antes que ellos. Estaba desesperado, se llevarían a jou-chan y yo le había prometido protegerla. Tenía que hacer algo.

"Fue entonces cuando apareció Kanryu. Él me aseguro que nada iba a pasarle a jou-chan, que él se encargaría de todo. En mi desesperación acepte. Hice un pacto con el diablo. Él esta enterado de la herencia que esta a nombre de mi hermana, que solamente la recibirá cuando se case. No sé como se entero. Pero me dijo que si no llegaba a pagarle, tomaría la herencia como pago. En ese momento no entendía lo que estaba en juego, pero ahora... Ahora no puedo permitir que él se case con ella. No puedo"

Megumi se quedo en silencio. Nunca había escuchado una historia tan triste. No se imaginaba que hubiese sufrido tanto. Escuchó a Sanosuke sollozar, le dolía tanto verlo así. Él que había luchado por su hermana, que algo así le pasara, que le amenazaran.

'¡_Kami-sama ayuda a este hombre_!'

Todavía atados, ella intentó tranquilizarlo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Ella lo ayudaría. Tenía que. Debía que.

- "Yo te ayudare. Te lo prometo"

**O o-----------------------------o O**

**Notas de la autora:** Este capitulo me salió en solo un día y estoy muy satisfecha con la escena de Megumi y Sanosuke, va dedicado a los fans de esta pareja. Voy a intentar mejorar la situación para el próximo capítulo entre Kaoru y Kenshin, no me gusto como me quedo en este capitulo.

¿Cuándo va a aparecer Aoshi? Si mis cálculos están bien, para el próximo capitulo aparecerá. Ni idea de cómo meterlo, pero ya me las arreglaré. Antes de pasar a los reviews y a mi extenso monólogo, quisiera comentarles lo que esta pasando con los fics que estoy trabajando.

* * *

**Fics:**

**-** **"Like we were yesterday"** – _En proceso_ – Último capitulo, 'Paciencia, todo es cuestión de paciencia'. Estoy preparando el capitulo 10, que va a ser un especial para los enamorados. Cualquiera que se fijo en la historia debió haberse dado cuenta de las fechas.

- **"Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario"** – _En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo: 'Proyectos de aniquilación'. Estoy comenzando el tercer capitulo pero no hay mucha inspiración. Para este capitulo sale la obra sino me equivoco.

- "**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta**" – _Suspendida por el momento_ – Hasta el momento solo esta el Prologo: 'Tarde' y el primer capitulo 'Rumores y rumores, a veces 100 seguros, pero solo a veces'. En esta si que desapareció la inspiración, estoy encerrada en el segundo capitulo, espero que vuelva pronto... Prometo continuarla... ¿cuando? No se.

- "**I hate you love**" **– **_En proceso_ – Después de este capitulo tengo una vaga idea de cómo continuar, otra vez la inspiración...

**One-shot**

**14 de Mayo – **_Terminado_ – Universo alterno – No será la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. ¡Por fin algo con final!

**Fuego de amor –** _En proceso_ – Universo alterno – Estoy esforzándome al máximo con este one-shot, tengo la idea, se como van a estar distribuidas las escenas, pero me mata la inspiración. Va a ser una historia romántica/triste, obviamente K&K, con la participación de A&M y S&M-

**Canción africana – **_Terminado_ – Estoy haciéndole los últimos retoques, pronto estará en cartelera. No es un universo alterno, pero esta situada en la saga de Enishi.

**Sin ella nada importa – **_En_ _proceso_ – Ubicado en la saga de Enishi también, pero me voy a centrar más en los sentimientos de un momento en especial, ya verán.

* * *

Bueno, eso es el reporte del día. La mayoría... bah, todos mis fics, están sufriendo por falta de inspiración, que espero que se solucione pronto. A penas terminé un capitulo, lo voy a subir, creo que es mejor que esperar a que tenga todos y subirlos de una ¿no¿Qué prefieren? Voy a intentar para lo que queda de la semana terminar con estos capitulos, porque voy a estar algo ocupada en las próximas dos semanas. 

Para los que son de Argentina, les comento que voy a salir en el programa **'El último pasajero'** que sale todos los domingos a las 19hs en Telef.. Si, mis compañeros y yo hicimos un **casting** y nos eligieron, este domingo 6 de noviembre salimos al aire para ganarnos un **viaje a bariloche**, somos el **equipo verde** y si lo ven, yo voy a ser la chica con remera verde que diga **"Angie"**. Esperemos ganar...** voy a salir en la tele...**

Después de eso, viene mi **fiesta de egresados**, el **14 de noviembre**, que se va a hacer en **Sunset** un lindo lugar según me comentaron. Después se acerca el **fin de año, pruebas y esas cosas**, y tengo que sacarme buenas notas así **empiezo la universidad** sin materias previas. En fin, antes de que pase todo esto, yo espero haber subido varios capitulos de varios fics... (crucen los dedos) ¿ven que voy a estar ocupada? Angie no miente :P

**Reviews: **

**Minue: **yo diria novela mexicana...gracias por tu consejo. Fue muy dificil lo tuyo, es una lastima que haya quedado todo asi. Estoy segura de que mis cosas no van a terminar asi, conociendolo, estoy segura de que no lo va a hacer, pero ultimamente estuve pensando tanto... En fin, no voy a entrar en detalles, te agradesco mucho tu review, Con los fics, ya ves como estan, no me gusta mucho como quedo este capitulo, no me gusta mucho el giro que le di a la historia, pero boh.. lo hecho, hecho esta. Nos vemos!

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** Me alegra que te haya gustado Mary, espero que este te guste tambien.

**gabyhyatt:** Si! los aprovechadores son los peores, pero Kaoru no podia bajarse porque estaba llegando re tarde al trabajo, aunque si ella hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba, de seguro se bajaba. Gracias por tu review! nos vemos en la prox!

**Cisne Negro:** cortitos? me voy a esforzar para que sean mas largos, lo que pasa es que, como voy diciendo, la inspiracion no esta de mi lado, asique imaginate. Los caps me salen cortos y feuchos para mi gusto. Espero que este chap te guste. Te parece divertida? GRACIAS!

**Naoko L-K:** ahh... te parece genial? sabias que te adoro? gracias, de verdad... Kaoru de modelo, en el proximo seguro que lo vemos, pero espero que este tambien te haya gustado.Bai!

**Veronikitaa:** Muchas gracias! tu review me llego bien al fondo. Es verdad todo lo que decis, no esta bien dejarse llevar por las cosas... valor, confianza, alegria y amor! asi hay que seguir. Gracias de en serio. Cuidate, y muchas gracias.

**Verito. S:** Este es el que mas te gusta? muchas gracias, voy a esforzarme mas! Cuidate! besos!

**Ishiara:** Exactamente, cada vez que nos vemos las cosas van maravillosamente bien, supongo que hay que vivir con eso. Suerte! y ojala pueda seguir recibiendo tus reviews!

**Scarlett-AnHell**: Me esta quedando genial? muchas gracias, espero qu sigas pensando lo mismo con este cap. Nos vemos! y no me voy a deprimir!

**Cinthia**: Es verdad prefiero ser la amiga antes que nada, pero si el esta confundido, o directamente no sabe lo que quiere, no estaria bien de mi parte ayudarlo a que tome una decision?

**midory:** Sano es un travieso... mira que travieso fue que se metio en lios con Kanryu... la pareja entre Kaoru y Kenshin voy a intentar de que salga mejor, tiene que ser de lo mas conflictivas... una par de fotos van a ayudar. Ya veras! proximo capitulo!

**Chibi Chise:** Quiero ver el sol! por dioss! ro de donde sacas tanta cursileria! jaja, pero si. Voy a seguir adelante, porque vos me conoces y yo soy toda amor y paz! Gracias roro, este cap va dedicado a vos D

**Kaoru Kendoka**: hago feliz a la gente? xD! gracias, pero si seguis con tus consejos te voy a dedicar mas! hohoho, suerte que tu mama no haya escuchado nada. Sabes que si! en mis examenes me fueron re bien, por el momento... soy una exagerada ya lo se. Pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pienso que me va a ir re mal! pero ya ves... Ojala que no te pase nada como lo mio, si sos chiquita no te lo recomiendo, pero tenes mucha razon en algo, no me voy a rendir! "Si no es feliz, no es final" me encanta esa frase. Gracias por todo, te gustan mis fics, mi forma de escribir...sabias que te adoro? espero que te guste este fic! bai bai

**Dani Himura: **Tarde un poco pero aca esta actualizado. Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Los quiero muchoo!_

* * *

Muy bien, ya todos avisados, me voy a explayar. 

Estoy muy contenta con sus palabras de apoyo. Estuve leyendo y casi me salen lagrimas de la felicidad, pero les digo, el día que los leí estuve con una sonrisa estúpida adornada en la cara.

Seguí el consejo de varios, y le hable de lo que me pasa a una amiga, pobre... tener que escucharme... y seguramente va a leer esto... no se va a librar de mi... en fin... me desahogue con ella, le dije todo lo viejo y todo lo nuevo. (si, continua). Fue una experiencia relajante.

No puedo negar que todavía estoy mal, es más, cada vez que... bueno, cada vez que escucho algo, es como si cayera treinta mil pisos bajo tierra, pero supongo que todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Otra de mis amigas, la que esta pasando por mi misma situación ¿se acuerdan? Bueno, ella me dio un consejo. "No te rindas Angie" y la verdad es que tiene razón, ella esta con un chico mucho mas grande que ella, ya se lo podría llamar hombre y a pesar de que la diferencia de edad es enorme, ella sigue insistiendo. No se si será verdadero amor, o quiere hacerse notar, o quiere cambiar los sentimientos de él. Pero ¿acaso Kaoru se resigno cuando se entero sobre la esposa de Kenshin, Tomoe? Claro que no, ella siguió adelante, le dolió, pero siguió con él. A pesar de que sea un personaje de un manga, hay muchas verdades ocultas.

Amor, odio, tristeza, alegría.

Si no insisto, si me rindo, si dejo las cosas como están, no me voy a reconocer. Voy a aceptar que todo lo que paso me cambio, y odio eso. Odio cambiar para mal, porque ya no sería la "yo" de siempre. Yo que soy toda amor y paz, todo "mira con una sonrisa a tus enemigos", "miro la luz en la oscuridad" o "lo bueno en lo malo", así soy yo! No me voy a dejar ganar por una chica, a pesar de que tenga todo a su favor.

Puede sonar masoquista, pero sufriré el doble si las cosas llegan a salir mal, pero por lo menos lo habré intentado¿vale eso? Para mi vale más que resignarme.

Voy a intentarlo.

Además, en mis momentos de depresión con todo este asunto, pedí socorro a un amigo, que lo conozco de hace un montón, pero que a pesar de que él me quiere, más que una simple amiga, y me lo dijo, yo no puedo, yo no siento nada. Y sé que si yo sintiera al menos un cuarto de lo que él siente por mi, sería feliz. Muy feliz.

Yo no se que decirle, él me busca, me invita a salir y yo le explico como son las cosas sin lastimarlo, él sabe que yo estoy enganchada con este otro chico. Y lo sabe porque me vio como soy con él y es algo que nunca podría pasar con él. Él me dice indirectamente, que me va a esperar, que me quiere mucho, que soy una persona muy importante para él. Pero yo no necesito que me diga eso, no quiero que me digan eso. Solo necesito un hombro amigo en donde apoyarme. Se esta confundiendo, y yo no se que hacer.

Mi vida parece la novela de las tres de la tarde.

Ya ven, un amigo gusta de mí y yo no le correspondo porque estoy enganchada con otro. Pero éste no me dice nada y claro esta la "otra".

Sip, novelazo...

Los mantendré informados.

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	7. Pasarela con sabor a flashes

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

'**I hate you love'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

"... No puedo permitir que él se case con ella. No puedo"

Megumi se quedo en silencio. Nunca había escuchado una historia tan triste. No se imaginaba que hubiese sufrido tanto. Escuchó a Sanosuke sollozar, le dolía tanto verlo así. Él que había luchado por su hermana, que algo así le pasara, que le amenazaran.

'¡_Kami-sama ayuda a este hombre_!'

Todavía atados, ella intentó tranquilizarlo apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Ella lo ayudaría. Tenía que. Debía que.

- "Tranquilo, yo te ayudare. Te lo prometo"

**0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Capitulo 7: Pasarela con sabor a flashes

**Día uno: Parte III**

- "_Falta solo una hora y media para la presentación de las modelos de Himura´s Company y la nueva línea de ropa de Shinomori´s Company. Se sabe que la_-"

- "_A tan solo horas de la tan esperada pasarela, rumores de últimos momentos nos informan que la misteriosa desaparición de_..."

- "_Nuestras fuentes nos confirman que no se la ha visto en la empresa en toda la mañana y que ella iba a lucir la pieza especial que Shinomori´s Company lanzaba al mercado, en su lugar-_"

- "_Los_ _rumores se extienden a un posible secuestro..._."

- "_El_ _posible grupo mafioso de los Yakuza podría estar envuelto_"

- "_¡Los aliens existen!_"

- "_Se habla de una joven modelo, rubia de ojos pardos..._"

- "_Morocha de ojos verdes..._"

- "_Una anciana retirada de cabello largo..._"

- "_exstripper sadomasoquista de la zona roja..._"

Flashes de cámaras cegaban a los de seguridad que después de unos cinco minutos mostraban una mala cara. Los periodistas se amontonaban en la entrada de la pasarela. Faltaba una hora y media para que comenzara la pasarela y Kaoru miraba nerviosa el televisor del frente.

- "Kamisama ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme la vida más difícil?"

Después de asegurarle a Kamatari de que no era la primera vez que modelaba en un pasarela, y demostrárselo. Kamatari suspiró aliviado. Kaoru no era un modelo profesional como Megumi, pero... podría funcionar. Ahora sentada en la silla especial de Megumi, viendo el noticiero, Kaoru maldijo por su suerte.

Estaba en el camerino de Megumi Takani, y debía de admitir que sí no hubiese sido por Kamatari, que la tenía de un lado para el otro en la pasarela, hubiese optado por seguir la carrera de modelaje. Las modelos tenían de todo y mucho más el camerino de Megumi.

Decorado con todos los derivados del rojo y rosa, Kaoru vio varias revistas de modas, zapatos finos, números teléfonos y cuando encontró una prenda de ropa interior cerró rápidamente el cajón.

- "Eso no es de Megumi"– susurró por lo bajo Kaoru toda colorada.

La puerta del camerino se volvió a abrir y de ella entró la perdición de su vida. O así es como ella le llamaba.

- "Buenas tardes" – dijo una voz que parecía agradable.

- "No se que tienen de buenos..." – dijo mirando el televisor. ("_Fanáticos lloran descontrolados por la susodicha muerte de la bellísima modelo Megumi Takani_") '¡_por dios!_'

- "Al parecer la ausencia de la señorita Megumi ya es noticia" – dijo la voz algo malhumorado

- "¿Se sabe algo?" – preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

- "Salió de su casa como siempre. El conserje dijo que la vio irse caminando, algo inusual en ella. No debe preocuparse señorita Kaoru" – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara al notar la preocupación de la morocha.

Kaoru hizo caso omiso a la sonrisa que Kenshin le daba, la verdad es que era muy hermosa. Su sonrisa era capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer. '_seguro que así consigue sus citas_' pensó Kaoru un poco ¿desalentada? Pero tampoco lo iba a negar, el pelirrojo no estaba para nada mal... estaba vestido con unos pantalones negro de vestir y una camisa blanca de lino que dejaba pasar la fresca brisa de la primavera. Además llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados por que le dejaba apreciar gran parte de su pecho... '_exquisito_' pensó Kaoru, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras sacudió sus pensamientos '_baka ¿Qué estas pensado? Estas hablando de Kenshin Himura tu odioso y ególatra jefe_' enojada consigo misma, volvió su mirada a lo que más cerca tenía. Una revista de chimentos. Y espero, que el pelirrojo de su jefe se diera cuenta de la indirecta.

El silencio comenzó a acrecentarse.

Kenshin observaba a la mujer, su secretaria. Todavía le parecía un enigma esa mujer. Muchas veces se sorprendía de su actitud, a veces le trataba bien y otras con la mayor indiferencia del mundo. No era que estuviesen trabajando por mucho tiempo... es más dos días no podía contarse como mucho. Pero en esos dos días, se dio cuenta de que la mujer iba a ser difícil. Su carácter era... mmh... complicado. Negándole siempre todo, criticándole en lo que podía, y hasta humillarlo frente a todos... no eran muchas las mujeres que se tomaban tanta ligereza en tratarle. Con ninguna de las mujeres que conocía se hablaban así. '_Bueno... Misao siempre fue confianzuda'_ pensó el pelirrojo. '_pero fue después de más de medio año de trabajo... no después de dos días_' además él sabía que la confianza de Kaoru era diferente a la de Misao, creía que con Kaoru podía contarles más cosas, cosas que ni siquiera podría con Misao, bromas, anécdotas... sobre su vida...

- "¿necesita algo?" - preguntó de mala manera cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse más incómodo, y comenzase a exasperarse. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

'_O tal vez no'_. Pensó Kenshin

Kenshin salió de sus pensamientos y miró detenidamente a Kaoru que seguía mirando la revista y pasando las hojas sin inmutarse mucho, una vez más le había sorprendido con sus cambios de humor. '_baka te olvidaste del porque viniste acá_'

- "Si" – dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

Sonrisa que estremeció a Kaoru, algo le decía que esa sonrisa y ese escalofrío que corrió por todo su cuerpo no eran bueno.

- "¿Ya sabe que va a modelar?" –

- "No. Todavía no. Pero sé que es algo de invierno"

- "¿segura?" – el tono de voz en el que se lo decía hizo a Kaoru girar y mirar a Kenshin con cara de incredulidad. Él pelirrojo solo sonreía ante la situación, y miraba a Kaoru divertido con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

- "¿Qué sabes?" – preguntó Kaoru temiendo lo peor.

- "Oh, nada seguro..." – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado. Pensando en como decirlo – "Solo escuchando, un poco de aquello y esto..." – dijo con convicción eligiendo cada una de sus palabras – "Pero como el verano esta cerca..."

Kaoru abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Acaso...? no. No. No podía ser. Claro que no. Estaba mintiendo. No hacía falta aclarar que ella no se pondría una bikini y mucho menos delante de tantas personas.

- "Ni de bromas" – logró decir. Pero el pelirrojo seguía sonriente, y cuando Kaoru vio sus ojos brillar, su pesadilla se hizo realidad.

- "Resulta que tengo en mis manos..." – dijo sacando las manos de su espalda – "un vestuario... el de la modelo... mmh? ¿Megumi Takani?" – añadió mirando la etiqueta.

Pero no llego a ver nada ya que Kaoru le sacó la ropa de las manos y miró horrorizada la etiqueta. Efectivamente decía Megumi Takani. Con toda la lentitud que su asustado cuerpo le permitía bajó el cierre de la bolsa. Aguantó la respiración y miró adentro. Por un milésima de segundo no dijo nada, su cara era inexpresiva, ni siquiera su semblante había cambiado. Kenshin se le había quedado mirando, esperando alguna reacción de la joven. Exasperado, al ver que la chica no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción se acerco en silencio y miró el contenido de la bolsa... o al menos lo intento.

- "¿Qué hace?" – preguntó Kaoru ferozmente mirándolo a los ojos mientras cerraba rápidamente el cierre de la bolsa sin darle ninguna oportunidad al pelirrojo de ver. Apretó la bolsa a su cuerpo y miró desafiante Kenshin.

- "Nada, nada. Solo tengo curiosidad de..." – dijo Kenshin en un tono calmado

- "La curiosidad mató al gato" – reprochó Kaoru.

- "Y la misma la revivió" – inventó el pelirrojo, intentando ganar tiempo pero lo único que logro fue que Kaoru le mirase de forma extraña... como si fuese un loco.

- "Señor Himura, yo le recomendaría un chequeo en el doctor. El trabajo no le hace bien..." – aconsejó sarcástica Kaoru.

- "Yo diría las mujeres... una en especial" – contesto Kenshin y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se alejó diciendo – "Espero que la bikini de Megumi se le ajuste bien... señorita Kaoru"

- "maldito engreído pervertido..." – murmuro por lo bajo Kaoru, cuando la puerta se cerró. Volvió a abrir el cierre y mirar el interior – "¡Kamisama... ¿Qué te he hecho!"

**O o o O**

Un auto negro paró frente a la puerta de la pasarela. Varios fotógrafos, periodistas y fanáticos se acercaron de prisa al recién llegado, inundando la entrada con flashes. Enseguida la puerta se abrió un hombre de estatura considerable salía de ella junto con una mujer, rubia de vestido dorado y acentuadas curvas. Ambos caminaban a paso ligero. La mujer sonreía triunfalmente a las cámaras mientras se agarraba del brazo del hombre. Éste llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y saco negro de vestir, con una camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata, solo unos pequeños anteojos negros.

- "Shinomori-san! ¿puede contestarme una pregunta?"

- "Shinomori-san! ¿Qué piensa de la misteriosa desaparición de la modelo Megumi Takani?"

- "¿Esta preocupado?"

- "¿Se cancelará la pasarela?"

El hombre denominado Shinomori-san, no era más que Aoshi Shinomori, el presidente de Shinomori's Company, obviamente. Su entrada, al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la pasarela, con anticipación solo podía estar relacionada con la misteriosa desaparición de Megumi Takani, conocida como una de las modelos más lindas del país. La pasarela no podía cancelarse, Aoshi había conseguido nuevos tratos en el occidente que le ayudarían ingresar al mercado comercial con el MERCOSUR, lo que le abría un amplia variedad de mercados propios. Podría tener hasta la facilidad de comprar grandes empresas, quienes directores estaban invitados a la pasarela.

Estaba claro, no podía cancelarse.

- "¿Shinomori-san?" – seguían preguntando los periodistas.

Aoshi se paró en seco, lo cual la rubia se atropelló a él y le miró con reproche al haberle causado tanta vergüenza. Pero Aoshi no le prestó atención, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, con toda esa novedad, de Megumi Takani, Aoshi tenía que explicar, debía de... solo así podría tranquilizar a los directivos...

- "La señorita Megumi Takani, tuvo un percance, pero se ha conseguido una suplente. Una gran amiga de Kenshin Himura."

Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud...

"_¿Una gran amiga de Kenshin Himura?_"

Gritos de sorpresa emitieron los fanáticos emocionado, los periodistas, entusiasmados se abalanzaron frente a Aoshi, la única fuente de noticia.

- "¿ha dicho un amiga, Shinomori-san?"

- "¿Una amiga muy especial?"

- "¿Es su novia?"

- "¿Su amante?"

- "¿La causante de la ruptura entre Kenshin Himura y Tomoe Yukishiro?"

- "No hay comentarios" – se escuchó una voz en la entrada.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un muchachita, vivaracha de grandes ojos verdes, se vería menos amenazadora si no tuviera las cejas fruncidas y una aura de ira a su alrededor.

- "Makimashi-san ¿Es verdad de que la amante de Himura esta en la pasarela?"

- "¿la morocha de ojos verdes?"

- "¿rubia de ojos pardos?"

- "¿Una ex-stripper de la zona roja?"

Misao hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y avanzó hacia Aoshi. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Aoshi que la siguiera. Sin muchos preámbulos, la siguió y abandonaron el camino de alfombra roja.

- "¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso, Shinomori-san?" – gritó enojada Misao, una vez que estuvieron lejos de ojos y oídos inútiles. Odiaba que los periodistas se metieran con Kenshin y mucho menos con Kaoru que a pesar de conocerla hace poco, ya le caía bien y la consideraba su amiga... como el padrino dice "Si te metes con la familia..."

Aoshi la miró sorprendido. ¿Quién se creía esa muchachita en hablarle así?

- "Era necesario" – dijo simplemente el ojiazul.

- "Pues no creo que Himura piense lo mismo. ¿Qué clase de publicidad es esa?" – siguió gritando Misao, ya fuera de sus casillas '_maldito obstinado..._'

Aoshi hizo caso omiso a lo último - "No creo que para nuestros espectadores sea bueno vernos perder el manejo del desfile"

- "Es un desfile como siempre" – dijo Misao

- "Va a ver gente muy importante en la pasarela, necesitan una explicación"

- "Hay muchas personas-" – en ese momento Misao entendió, a Aoshi tenía grandes expectativas con esta pasarela. Había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre el nuevo comercio entre Aoshi y el MERCOSUR, quería expandir su nombre al occidente... y esta pasarela... - "¿y por eso va a dejar que la reputación del presidente de Himura's Company y la de la suplente de Megumi Takani se estropee?" – preguntó con ira. Ese hombre era desagradable.

Aoshi le miró con seriedad. Ninguna mujer en toda su vida le había hablado así. Sabía que su manejo con el comercio estaba mal, sin embargo, así solo podía conseguir los tratos que el quería. El MERCOSUR era un una fuente provechosa... y esa chiquilla no le iba a ser sentir culpable,

- "Solo me he limitado a contar lo sucedido. Nuestros espectadores deben estar tranquilos"

Silencio.

- "Sígame. Kenshin ha pensado lo mismo, por eso me hizo llamarlo, preparó una conferencia de prensa para tranquilizar a los _espectadores_, quería que usted este presente." – dijo Misao dándole la espalda.

Aoshi sintió su estómago revolverse. Entonces...Kenshin ya había pensado... y entonces...

Él no tenía la culpa, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber? Ella tampoco le había dicho nada. ¡Era su culpa!

Y la siguió, junto a su sexy acompañante, siguió a la mujer de cabellos largos y ojos verdes. Esperando ser la última vez que la viera.

Lástima que no sería así.

**OooO**

- "_Chibi darling_, sonríe, ¡no te olvides de sonreír!" – le dijo exasperado Kamatari. Cuando Kaoru caminaba por la pasarela. '_la tercera es la vencida_' pensaba ella... claro que ya habían pasado la tercera e iban por la decimocuarta...

- "¡Vamos Kamatari lo esta haciendo bien!" - dijo un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada negra, con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

- "Sou-chan, eres demasiado bueno" – le respondió Kamatari mirando a Soujiro y sonriéndole. Soujiro se sonrojó – "Es linda..."

- "Es verdad, es muy natural" – le respondió Soujiro mirando a Kaoru que volvía a pasar por la pasarela. – "No parece una barbie como Megumi"

- "Que no te escuche Megumi, por que te mata"

- "oh, no, no me malinterpretes. Lo que quise decir es que..."

- "Sé lo que quisiste decir Sou-chan, Megumi es como una collar de diamantes pasado por fabrica, Kaoru es el diamante. Hermosa por naturaleza."

- "Exacto"

- "No se de donde la habrá sacado Kenshin..."

- "Es su secretaria

- "¿secretaria?" – repitió Kamatari consternado – "Oh no, una gema como Kaoru no puede trabajar escondida detrás de un escritorio. Tiene que modelar"

- "No creo que le guste mucho la idea" – dijo Soujiro sonriendo.

- "Pues con la ayuda de Misao y la sonrisa de Kenshin... además después de hoy, no solamente nosotros la aclamaremos como modelo, sino los fanáticos... allí no podrá escapar"

- "¿y Himura?" – preguntó Soujiro

- "¿Qué pasa con el?"

- "Es su secretaria"

- "le conseguiremos otra"

- "pero no quiere otra"

- "¿Cómo sabes?"

- "Ella había renunciado, y Himura la volvió a llamar"

- "¿Cómo _darling_?"

- "EL primer día, Kaoru vino, se presentó trabajo normal, hasta que se encontró con Kenshin y renuncio. Se ve que se conocían de antes"

- "Oh, no sabía. Con razón esta más distinto"

- "Si, los demás empleados dicen que Kaoru es muy buena y simpática con ellos, pero que con Himura es otra cosa. Lo detesta"

- "¿Entonces, porque volvió?"

Soujiro se encogió los hombros.

- "_c'est l'amour_"- respondió Kamatari con un perfecto acento francés – "¿Dónde esta Kenshin, _darling_?"

- "Tiene que dar una conferencia de prensa con Shinomori" – contestó Soujiro. Miró a Kamatari y se asusto, éste tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa enigmática, de complicidad. Oh no, Kamatari ayudaría a esa pareja...

- "¡Kaoru _chibi_! Ya es hora de que te prepares, vamos a maquillarte"

'_Kamisama... ahora comienza mi pesadilla._'

**OooO**

- "Señor Himura ¿Qué puede respondernos de la ausencia de la señorita Takani?"

- "La señorita Megumi Takani, tuvo una urgencia que atender. Estamos todos conscientes de su ausencia, pero ningún peligro afecta a la modelo"

- ¿Quién es la suplente?

- "Kaoru Kamiya" – respondió Kenshin serio

- "¿Es su novia?"

- "¿Su amiga?"

- "¿De donde la conoce?"

- "Solamente es un asunto laboral" – respondió cortante Kenshin. Odiaba las conferencias de prensas.

- "La finalidad de esta conferencia" – comenzó Aoshi – "no es hablar sobre la vida privada de mi socio. Estamos acá para tranquilizar los falsos rumores que se han difundido y han confundido a las masas. La pasarela no se cancelará. La señorita Kaoru tiene toda la experiencia necesaria en la pasarela. Lo hará bien."

- "Shinomori-san, usted dijo que era una gran amiga de Himura-san, la señorita Kamiya" – dijo una mujer bellísima, pero bastante perspicaz

- "La señorita esta aquí solo por asuntos laborales" – fue la respuesta seca de Aoshi. Él también odiaba las conferencias de prensa. – "Ahora, daremos por finalizada la conferencia"- tanto él como Kenshin se reincorporaron de sus asientos. Los camarógrafos, periodistas, se acercaron hacia ellos.

- "¿Himura-san? Una última pregunta ¿esta usted seguro que nunca antes vio a la señorita Kamiya, sino es por esta pasarela?"

Kenshin se la quedo mirando. Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado. Tal vez tendría que decir la verdad, así le dejaban de molestar...

- "No, nunca en mi vida vi a la señorita Kaoru Kamiya sino es por esta pasarela"

O tal vez no.

La mujer periodista se le quedo mirando, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Aoshi y Kenshin ya salían por la puerta y varios periodistas se abalanzaron hacía ellos, pero la seguridad del lugar les prohibió el paso. Sin embargo ella...

- "Muchas gracias Himura-san"

- "Sayo ¿Tienes todo?" – preguntó el camarógrafo.

- "Solo un poco más hermano... un último toque... y tendremos la noticia del año"

**OooO**

Kaoru estaba en el camerino. Soujiro ya se había retirado dejándola con cincuenta kilos de maquillaje en la cara y unas cuantas prendas de ropas. Ella le hecho una ojeada. La primera no era tan fea... es más ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto era feo, llevaba puesto una pollera de verano roja, con una musculosa holgada blanca con brillos de axilas hasta la cintura y un escote que dejaba ver gran parte de su ombligo. Los zapatos eran los más complicados para ponerse. Eran unos zapatos rojos normales... hasta que empezaron a salir varias tiras... ¿y eso como se ataba?

_toc toc_.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- "Adelante" – dijo Kaoru esperando que sea Kamatari y que le pudiera dar una mano con esos zapatos.

- "señorita Kaoru, vengo a avisarle que Kamatari me ma-" – comenzó diciendo Kenshin pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Kaoru. La pollera dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas, esa musculosa dejaba ver, ¡y generosamente, lo bien redondos y chicos que eran sus pechos, y no hacía falta agregar que el maquillaje le hacía ver más delicada. Su pelo suelto caía como cascada sobre su espalda desnuda y cuando vio los ojos de Kaoru sobre los suyos se estremeció enormemente.

- "Kamatari ¿qué?" – preguntó Kaoru que ya le empezaba a inquietar la mirada que Kenshin le estaba dirigiendo. Sus ojos parecían scanearla en cada ángulo, como si estuviese haciendo un examen de rayos X.

- "eh.. si... me mandó a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo"

Kaoru levantó la ceja extrañada. Kenshin Himura el presidente de Himura's Company le mandaba un homosexual.

- "Necesitaba salir de su área de tiro" – aclaró Kenshin adivinando los pensamientos de la joven. – "¿Necesita ayuda?" – dijo mirando los zapatos de Kaoru. – "Parece complicado" – añadió

- "No parece. Lo es" – exclamó cansada Kaoru – "Si, necesito ayuda" – aceptó

Kenshin sonrió, se acerco y se sentó en la silla frente al espejo

- "apoye el pie en mi rodilla" – Kaoru le miró con desconfianza, pero Kenshin le miró – "Así es más cómodo" – Kaoru suspiró cansada y apoyó su pie en su rodilla. Kenshin comenzó su labor. Una tira por acá... otra por aquí... y no... Esta mal... una aquí, esta acá... y... emm... no. Otra vez.

Cuando ya habían pasado un tiempo considerable, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que lastimaba a Kenshin con el taco del zapato, renuente a aceptarlo, pensó que después de todo, le estaba ayudando... ¿porque no ayudarlo ella también? Cambió de lugar su pie... entremedio de las piernas de Kenshin. Este levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la sonrisa de Kaoru, le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió con los zapatos.

**OooO**

- "Están por aquí. Yo lo vi entrar en una de estas puertas"

- "¿estas segura?"

- "tenemos que conseguir esa foto hermano"

- "de acuerdo, de acuerdo"

- "allí" - había una puerta de camerino, y decía "Megumi Takani" – "Tiene que ser ahí. Escuchemos"

- "se te da muy bien con las mano, neh?" - dijo la voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación. Claro que no notaba el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

- "Hago lo mejor que puedo"

- "Se nota"

- "¿Qué quiere decir?"

- "Hace veinte minutos que estas con lo mismo"

- "¿se esta quejando?"

- "Oh no, yo estoy cómoda"

- "Ya veo"

- "¡más rápido!"

- "de acuerdo, de acuerdo"

Los hermanos periodistas estaban rojos como dos pares de tomates. Pero la mujer, sacó una cámara de sus ropas y con una sonrisa en la cara, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Tanto Kenshin y Kaoru quedaron cegados con la luz de varios flashes. En la puerta del camerino, se encontraba la misma mujer que le había hecho preguntas sobre su vida privada. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado entrar?

- "Muchas gracias Himura-san" – respondió la castaña de grandes ojos verdes, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, Kaoru apoyada a la mesa de maquillaje, él enfrente de ella y con la cabeza gacha, casi sobre sus piernas...

- "demonios"

Kaoru no salía de su asombro.

**OooO**

Media hora más tarde, Kamatari, Soujiro, Misao, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban reunidos en la parte de atrás de la pasarela. El público ya estaba sentado, esperando el comienzo de la tan esperada pasarela. Y también estaban impacientes de conocer a la nueva suplente de Megumi Takani, la experimentada, bella, simpática y natural de Kaoru Kamiya, la próxima TOP model y la rival de Megumi Takani, o así había dicho Kamatari a todos los periodistas.

- "¿¡Que hiciste, QUE?" – exclamó en un grito Kaoru, dejando sordos a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor

- "Oh... solo para ponerle un poco de sabor a la pasarela" – respondió Kamatari

- Kamatari, no tendrías que haber hecho eso – le reprendió Misao, tratando de calmar los nervios de Kaoru.

Kenshin intentó aguantar la risa, por lo que formó una mueca algo extraña y Kaoru lo miró como si quisiese matarlo en ese momento.

- "te lo dije" – se limitó a decir Soujiro. Kamatari se dio media vuelta, dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- "También, que tu y Himura eran novios" - dejo escapar el homosexual.

- "¿¡QUE?" – exclamaron dos voces juntas. Kenshin y Kaoru le miraban con odio extremo que Kamatari dio gracias la intromisión.

- "Señor, esta todo listo" – dijo una voz a la espalda de Kenshin.

Algo contrariado, Kenshin, retomó la compostura, y dijo - "Entonces, comencemos"

**OooO**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Finalmente terminé este capitulo! Me había quedado estancada en la parte de Misao y Aoshi, nunca puedo hacer avanzar esa pareja.

Creo que quedo lindo, y algo largo. Tiene bastante información, hay un poco más de Kaoru y Kenshin. Y apareció Aoshi, no fue la gran cosa, pero para el próximo capitulo voy a intentar remediarlo. Así que esperemos que el cielo me iluminé con la inspiración divina que dura por siempre.

Sobre Sanosuke y Megumi, voy a escribir más en el próximo capitulo y no sé si hacer algo Sanosuke/Sayo. No me da mucho esa pareja. Pero veré, veré...

¿Qué tal Kamatari? ¿les gusto? Mmh... va a tener su parte en este fic, como un guía, casamentero o directamente cupido... espero que salga lindo -

Pero les tengo una pregunta ¿Qué esperan de este fic? O sea, ¿Cómo creen que avanzara la historia? Porque yo... ni idea... pero me gustaría saber que les gusta, así saco algo en claro ¿okas? Sera tarea para el hogar. (.) 

Me despido, un besote, gracias por los reviews! Y espero conseguir más ahora.

Take care & eat cake.

**--Today there is not a free talk--**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	8. Belleza deslumbrante

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Author's notes:**

Si, ya sé. La última vez que actualicé este fic fue en... ¿Enero? Y ya estamos en Abril... dios santo, soy lo peor¿Cómo pude tardar tanto? Perdonen, no me di cuenta del tiempo. Yo solo escribía lo que me parecía más fácil... y este no me parecía muy fácil que digamos. Pero bueno, acá esta... algo largo... creo, no será la gran cosa pero en algunas partes esta bueno.

¡Leedlo!

* * *

'**I hate you love'**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**-Escenas del capitulo anterior-**

- "También, que tu y Himura eran novios" - dejo escapar el homosexual.

- "¡QUE?" – exclamaron dos voces juntas. Kenshin y Kaoru le miraban con odio extremo que Kamatari dio gracias la intromisión.

- "Señor, esta todo listo"

Algo contrariado, Kenshin, retomó la compostura, y dijo - "Entonces, comencemos"

Capitulo 8: Belleza deslumbrante

**Día uno: Parte Final**

La pasarela había dado comienzo. Varios periodistas sacaban fotos a todas las modelos e invitados. Los flashes cegaban a cualquiera, pero el evento era famoso. Algún que otro periodista miraba a dos sujetos extraños. Llevaban una cámara y una filmadora, entonces ¿Por qué no sacaban fotos? El periodista se encogió los hombres y volvió a su labor '_principiantes_' pensó.

Dos siluetas miraban despreocupadamente la pasarela. La silueta más baja y con más curvas miraba sonriente a los demás, mientras él de al lado la echaba miradas constantemente.

- "A ver Sayo... dime otra vez. ¿Por qué no estamos sacando fotos?"

- "Shougo... ¿para que sacar fotos de esto? Acá lo importante es ver a Kamiya y a Himura"

- "Pero ya tenemos fotos..."

- "Claro que si, pero tengo un presentimiento"

Y allí quedo la conversación. Shougo sabía que era una perdida de tiempo discutir con su hermana. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie podía sacarla de allí. Parecían unos idiotas estando ahí paradotes sin tomar ninguna foto. Suspiró, no le quedaba otra que esperar.

Sayo, tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y estaba sumamente feliz. Recordaba las fotos, una y otra vez. Que buen artículo iba a escribir... finalmente iba ser reconocida. Se lo merecía tanto, tanto ella como su hermano. No importaba lo que la gente dijese, la fama lo es todo y una cámara... más.

_- "Espero que sea verdad lo que me estas diciendo Sayo"_

_- "Jefe... ¿Cuándo le he mentido?"_

_- "Nunca, pero no me fío de tus entregas limites"_

_- "La desconfía no le va a llevar a ningún lado"_

_- "Pss, viniendo de ti... me llevaras a mi despido ¿Shougo es verdad?"_

_- "Si señor. Tengo las fotos y pronto estará el articulo"_

_- "Eso espero. Pero ¿tantas hojas necesitan?"_

_- "Jefe, se da cuenta de la gravedad de la noticia. Primero lo de la mañana¿¡relaciones públicas? No puede ser. Misteriosamente trabaja para él, después renuncia, y él la visita a la noche a la casa... Solos... los dos... a la medianoche... al día siguiente ella va a trabajar. Y ahora Megumi desaparece y ella ocupa su lugar. No se usted jefe, pero a mi no me cabe"_

_- "Tienes razón. Espero para esta tarde el artículo"_

_- "¿esta tarde? No jefe, imposible. Mañana a la mañana, dejeme disfrutar el momento"_

Sayo incrementó su sonrisa, mañana a la mañana. Unas fotos espectaculares aparecerían en la revista y su nombre debajo de ellas.

_- "Y aquí tenemos a la encantadora Sayuri, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus 88-62-90"_

- ¡Tienen que decir las medidas? – preguntó temerosa Kaoru a Soujiro, que le hacía los últimos retoques.

Soujiro solo sonrió y Kaoru cavó su tumba.

- "Kaoru-_chibi, darling... you look gorgeous_" – le dijo Kamatari acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

- "hmmp" – suspiró Kaoru. Le había dicho lo mismo a todas las modelos, así muy segura no se podía sentir – "¿Cuándo salgo?" – preguntó nerviosa.

- "No te emociones tanto, _chibi_" – dijo Kamatari tomando el nerviosismo de Kaoru como emoción. Kaoru alzó la ceja sarcásticamente. – "Venía a comentarte que estas apunto de -"

- _Y ahora démosle un gran aplauso a Kaoru Kamiya..._

_- _"Salir"

- "Kami! Kamatari¿¡no puedes venir ni siquiera a prepararme?" – gritó enojada Kaoru, acercándose hacía la pasarela llevada por Soujiro. En ese momento tenía deseos de matar a Kamatari pero él solo la miraba sonriendo y haciéndolo gestos con las manos para que sonría.

'_Si sobrevivo a esto, Kami! Voy a rezar todas las noches_'

- "Lo harás bien" – le alentó Soujiro con una sonrisa y se alejo de las luces.

Kaoru se quedo inmóvil, tenía que pasar la cortina y desfilar. Todavía se escuchaba los aplausos y el hombre seguía hablando aunque Kaoru no escuchaba nada. Miro a su alrededor, Kamatari y Soujiro le hacían señas para que entrase, había más modelos preparadas y la miraban celosas al saber que ocuparía el lugar de Megumi. También vio a los de seguridad que le echaban miradas lujuriosas tanto a ella como al resto y... y... no vio a nadie más. Volvió a mirar bien. No. Nadie más estaba allí. Suspiró y corrió la cortina. Tenía que desfilar.

- "Y dime, Oh mente intelectual, en el hipotético caso que pudieras pasar por las rejas¿Cómo crees que puedas ingeniarte para que mas de una docena de policías no te vean?"

- "¿Sabes? El sarcasmo no te queda"

- "Arghh¡¡Eres exasperante!"

- "Me halagas…" – expresó sarcástico el joven de cabellos castaños.

Como ya se lo pueden imaginar, tanto Megumi como Sanosuke, fueron encontrados amordazados en el auto de Kaoru, por nada menos que la misma policía. Todo iba saliendo bien, la policía se encargó de desatarlos y de sacarlos del auto, el problema comenzó cuando una vez sanos y salvos, Megumi comenzó a gritarle a Sanosuke sobre lo estúpido (con palabras textuales, "¡Eres un estúpido cabeza de gallo!"), por haberla hecho faltar a una pasarela muy importante, y que por su cumpla lo más probable habrá sido la cancelación de la misma. Como era de esperarse, la reacción de Sanosuke, _obviamente_, no fue de las más civilizadas, comenzó a gritarle en palabras textuales, "¡Eres una zorra histérica que cree que es el ombligo del mundo!", lo que terminó en una disputa que no tenía ni pie ni cabeza. Los policías sorprendidos, intentaron detenerlos ya que faltaba muy poco para que comenzaran a golpearse, en especial Megumi que estaba más roja de ira que parecía insolada.

La reacción de los jóvenes, fue tal vez de lo más estúpida, al gritarle a los policías, que por supuesto no reaccionaron bien y los llevaron hasta la estación de policías

- " Agresión a la ley, mis pepinos!" – había gritado Sanosuke desde los barrotes de la celda.

Y allí estaban ellos, cansados de discutir sobre los estúpidos planes de salir de la celda de Sanosuke. Había pensado desde romper los barrotes con sus puños, que según decía eran fuertes, hasta materializarse del otro lado.

Las ideas estúpidas de Sanosuke, al principio Megumi le discutía, al final terminó ignorándolas, dándose cuenta de que todavía no había cura para la idiotez.

- En vez de estar ahí sentada podrías ayudar¿no te parece? – espetó Sanosuke mirando a Megumi que estaba muy entretenida observando sus uñas.

- ¿Gritando? Psss... no quiero perder el tiempo.

- Claro, porque seguro lo podrías lograr... – Dijo con un tono irónico - que estúpido soy.

- En lo segundo tienes razón. Eres estúpido, pero lo más probable es que termine sacándote de acá.

- Si claro... – Sanosuke no le creía ni una palabra.

- ¿No me crees? – finalmente Megumi había levantado la mirada hacia Sanosuke. Sus ojos centellaban, pero Sanosuke no pareció acobardarse por ese simple hecho. Lentamente y sin esperar una respuesta del castaño, avanzó hasta la reja, delante de ellos estaba un policía joven, de no más de unos veinte años, de mirada nerviosa y aspecto tímido. Megumi sonrió, al fin le enseñaría a ese idiota quien era Megumi Takani.

- ¡Rápido, entras vos Kyoko! – dijo Kamatari mientras le colocaba la ropa a la mujer que salía corriendo hacia la entrada de la pasarela.

Soujiro corría de un lado a otro, maquillando a todas las modelos que estaban a su alrededor, siempre con su encantadora sonrisa y palabras de apoyo y consuelo a las jóvenes novatas inexpertas y temerosas.

- Kaoru-_chibi darling_¿ya estas? Hace media hora que estas encerrada – dijo Kamatari volviendo su vista hacia el vestuario privado de Megumi, ocupado por Kaoru.

- Cinco minutos más – la voz de Kaoru le respondió desde el fondo. Kamatari suspiró el traje de baño no era _tan _descubierto...

Kaoru sentada en un banquito, se mordía las uñas mirando el traje de baño delante de ella. Maldijo mentalmente al diseñador ¡A quien se le ocurre hacer semejante...ropa? Pero... ¿Qué decía? Eso no era ropa. ¡Eso era un par de harapos!

Suspiró cansada. El día había sido extremadamente largo y lo único que deseaba era que todo acabara de una vez. Miró por última vez el bikini y comenzó a desvestirse derrotada.

- Mis modelos son cosa mía Aoshi – dijo la voz de Kenshin muy serio.

- Sin embargo, creo que debería estar al tanto – la voz fría de Aoshi era muy cortante. – Es mi ropa.

- Fueron decisiones de último tiempo. No podía avisarte

La voz de Kenshin fue terminante. Dejando entrever que no había ninguna posibilidad de réplica. El silencio dominó la sala, solamente el sonido del tic-tac del reloj era oído por los presentes. Ámbar contra azul hielo.

No era que Kenshin y Aoshi se llevaban mal. Bueno, habían tenido una discusión en su último encuentro, a decir verdad siempre tenían discusiones cuando se encontraban Era solo que al ser presidentes de grandes empresas multinacionales tenían un carácter dominante, y para ninguno de los dos era fácil ceder. Además el ámbito en el que vivían implicaba tener principios y determinación sino eras comida fácil para los peces. Un drama como aquel no iba a moverles un pelo. El problema era que debido a su testarudez derrochaban valioso tiempo que podrían estar en el desfile, ya que ambos se morían por presenciar. En especial Kenshin.

Y ahora los dos cabezas huecas estaban en uno de esos silencios incómodos, donde solamente se observaban a los ojos sin siquiera pestañar.

_Toc-toc_

La puerta se abrió antes de que Kenshin pudiera permitirle pasar. De ella entró Misao, ahora vestida con un hermoso y ajustado vestido verde -cortesía de Kamatari- que según él resaltaba sus grandes ojos, pero era lo que menos resaltaba... Además llevaba unos zapatos de tacos sumamente largos, y a leguas se veía como se le dificultaba caminar.

- Permisooooo – llamó Misao entrando con una bandeja de plata y dos tazas de café en ella.- Traje lo que me pediste Himura – sonrió Misao mirando a Kenshin, pero cuando vio a Aoshi, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Interiormente, Aoshi pensó que todavía estaba molesta por lo ocurrido antes, pero poco le importo.

- Gracias, señorita Misao ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kaoru? – preguntó rápidamente Kenshin.

- No lo sé. La vi hace media hora y estaba encerrada en el vestuario. Según Kamatari todavía sigue allí.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó Kenshin ahora preocupado. Las otras modelos podían ser muy celosas.

- Oh no, es solo que es el momento del traje de baño y esta un poco nerviosa – sonrió Misao.

- Pensé que habías dicho frente a las cámaras que Kamiya era toda una profesional – dijo Aoshi muy frío.

- Pues otros dicen cosas peores frente a las cámaras – fulminó Misao mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Aoshi miraba a Misao fríamente, pero ella no retiraba la mirada.

¿Dónde había quedado la chica sonriente?

Silencio.

Aunque Kenshin estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Misao, se contento a interrumpir aquel silencio y reincorporarse.

- Será mejor que vaya a verla. Hablaremos en otro momento sobre esto si tienes dudas, pero deberíamos estar presentes en el desfile.

- Es verdad.

- para _calmar a los espectadores_. – siguió Misao indiferente. Aoshi la volvió a mirar, y Kenshin notó un aura asesina alrededor.

Los dos hombres se acercaron hacia la puerta.

- ¡Y para que preparé el café?

Kenshin se volvió y le sonrió. - lo siento mucho, señorita Misao.

Aoshi ya había avanzado unos pasos más cuando Misao y Kenshin salieron de la oficina.

- maldita zorra embustera... – murmuró Sanosuke entre dientes.

- hohohohoho – rió Megumi con orejas de zorro.

Ambos caminaban de regreso a Himura's Company. Finalmente habían salido de la celda, gracias a los _ejem_... dotes de Megumi. Si, señores y señoras, aceptando la apuesta de Sanosuke, Megumi comenzó a coquetear _descaradamente_ con el policía encargado de cuidarlos. Pero... ¡Dios santo lo que había hecho y dicho esa mujer! Sanosuke se sonrojó al recordar como las manos de Megumi viajan por el bastón del policía, y sus piernas jugaban con los barrotes, y su vocecita dulce decía cosillas en el oído del oficial, y... y...

Sanosuke agitó su cabeza intentando repeler aquellos recuerdos, pero la zorrita había estado tan... SEXY. Inconscientemente giró la cabeza a verla.

- ¿Todavía estas enojado? – preguntó Megumi con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sanosuke miró a la calle, despegando la vista de ella. – No tendrías que haberle dado tu teléfono. – murmuró entre dientes en un tono muy bajo. Pero Megumi lo escuchó.

- Después de todo, se comportó bastante bien. Se lo merecía – Sanosuke no podía estar menos de acuerdo, cualquiera se comportaría bien sí una morocha sumamente sexy le promete una noche inolvidable – además no era feo.

Sanosuke se giró sobres sus talones a verla, se detuvo en seco con ojos grandes de la sorpresa. Muy consternado como para maldecir, logró articular.

- ¿Acaso le viste piel? Estaba lleno de espinillas. ¿Y lo escuchaste hablar? No puede ni formar una oración sin que tartamudeé, además tiene voz de nene, para mí que le cortaron el penacho – siguió sin pena - Seguro es un perdedor que vive con la madre... tiene una cara de bobo. – añadió Sanosuke seriamente.

- Eres muy cruel – dijo Megumi, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

- Es un torpe y tonto ¿Viste como se subía los anteojos a cada rato?

- Vamos¿Cualquier diría que estas celoso, sabes?

- ¿Celoso? – sanosuke se sonrojo, pero pasó desapercibido por la morocha. – Le estaba haciendo un favor!

- Eres tan extraño – le contestó Megumi, intentando ser fría, pero no lo logró.

- ¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad – contestó Sanosuke. Megumi le miró seria, pero su semblante era tan extraño que la verdad que no intimidad ni a un niño. - ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó.

- Nada, - sonrió Megumi comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? Pensé que estabas enojada.

- Lo estaba, pero todo fue tan inesperado. No me equivocaría en decir que hasta fue... divertido –la sonrisa de Megumi se agrandó mas.

- Eres rara sabes? – contestó ácidamente Sanosuke. 'Divertido' no era la palabra que definiría el día. La había salvado de unos aprovechadores borrachos, había discutido con ella, la había besado, Kanryu le había asaltado, fueron amenazados por unos guardaespaldas con aspecto de gorilas. Habían quedado encerrados en el auto por horas. Megumi había perdido la pasarela. Sanosuke había tenido que dejar el auto en la comisaría. Habían estado en la cárcel. Megumi había seducido a un policía. Y ahora caminaban sin rumbo, y encima su panza hacia ruido.

No, definitivamente, 'Divertido' no era la palabra que él usaría para describir el día.

Se giró para decírselo, pero Megumi había quedado un par de pasos atrás de él. A una distancia considerada teniendo en cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Ella estaba como estática mirando una vitrina delante de ella. – ¡Ropa¿Qué tienen las mujeres que le encanta ver ropa? – preguntó a la nada.

Kaoru también le hacia lo mismo cuando salían, se paraba cada dos tiendas de ropa a mirar. Y él esperaba afuera con bolsas y bolsas, o peor aún, se quedaba al lado mientras ella _miraba._ ¿Qué tenía de emocionante mirar? Además cuando entraban a comprar siempre preguntaban por el precio de cada cosa ¿Por qué hacían eso? Si después terminaban comprando todo. Finalmente había aprendido que si salía con una mujer, sea su hermana o quien sea, no la llevaría al centro comercial.

Avanzó hacia Megumi con paso resignado, dispuesto a alejarla a rastras de la tienda si era necesaria. Todavía estaba a tiempo, no había entrado a comprar. Pero cuando se acercó, la vio con ojos grandes y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a repetir. Pero ella no le contesto, entonces se giró a ver lo que le había captado la atención.

Aquel local de ropa no tenía nada en especial. Una pollera verde caca, pensó Sanosuke, con una remera bien corta y toda destrozada que ni siquiera se podía llamar remera. Siguió mirando, un vestido blanco transparente, y un par de remeras más.

- ¿Qu-? – pero se detuvo en seco. Con ojos muy abiertos y blancos, con su boca abierta a más poder. Su expresión era casi la misma que Megumi. Estaba pasmado. Sorprendido. Consternado y al mismo tiempo... furioso.

- ¡JOU-CHAN!

- Demonios... – murmuró Kenshin muy bajo, con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco. Igualito a Sanosuke y a Megumi.

-_ Wooh!_ Miren a Kaoru Kamiya, sin duda a demostrado estar a la altura de Megumi Takani con ese bikini, hasta me atrevería a decir que le ha ganado. Y vaya como señores! Hombres, no mueran de deshidratación todavía, aún hay mas.

**-Flash-Back-**

- ¡Demonios! – masculló Kaoru enojada mirando su reflejo en el espejo, cerrando la bata fuertemente a su cintura.

¿Quién demonios podía usar una bikini como esa¿Quién podía llamar a eso bikini? Definitivamente, ella no. Ni siquiera tenía parte que le cubriera lo suficiente como para llamarse decente.

Maldito diseñador... ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

_Toc-toc_

- Señorita Kaoru ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntaba la voz de Kenshin. Kaoru abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, toda su ropa estaba en el suelo...

Kenshin no había esperado una contestación de la morocha y su mano comenzó a acercarse a la cortina, finalmente descorriéndola. Caminó hasta ubicarse frente a ella, pero en un movimiento de cabeza Kaoru notó algo más en el piso.

'_Maldición_' su ropa interior estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente le cortó el paso mientras con un pie intentaba alejar las prendas del campo de visibilidad.

Kenshin la vio con la respiración un poco agitada y algo nerviosa, creyó que era nerviosismo, después vio sus ojos entrecerrados, y pensó que estaba enojada.

Un remolino de sentimientos era esa mujer. Pensó Kenshin.

- Señorita Kaoru... – comenzó Kenshin.

- Este es un vestuario de chicas sabes? – interrumpió Kaoru frunciendo el cejo.

Kenshin no le dio importancia. Había estado en lugares peores. – Kamatari me dijo que tiene que ir saliendo. En quince minutos sale.

- ¡Quince? – Kaoru sintió desfallecer. Pasó su mano sobre su frente.

Con la reacción de Kaoru, Kenshin se sintió culpable. Después de todo, él como que la estaba obligando, como si fuese un deber que conlleva ser la secretaria de él. Pero aún así, aunque Megumi no se presentará no podía cancelar la pasarela, Aoshi estaría furioso, la prensa enloquecería y probablemente perderían la seriedad que tenían frente a sus clientes. No había otra manera de solucionar las cosas. La única alternativa era Kaoru. Ella había aparecido como una salvación. Debería disculparse.

Kenshin tragó saliva, tal vez, solo por esta vez, tendría que tragarse su orgullo.

Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Kaoru y lo juró por todos los cielos que intentó a hablar. Pero en aquellos instantes, notó el brillo de los ojos de la misma. Pero además de eso, el poco espacio del vestidor, que solo era para una persona, hizo desviar su vista por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez haya sido el maquillaje, que en adición le quedaba muy bien, resaltándole la cara angelical, o tal vez el hecho de que la bata, al ser de seda le ajustara el cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas y si no fuera poco, la bata era corta, por lo que podía ver gran parte de sus largas piernas blancas. Les juro, que intento mantener su vista en sus ojos, le fascinaba el brillo, pero aquel escote...

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – preguntó recelosa Kaoru, entrecerrando los ojos y cerrando un poco más el escote, al ver la línea de visión que los ojos de Kenshin seguían.

- Oh... no, no estoy viendo nada – se apresuró a decir Kenshin en un tartamudeó.

Obviamente Kaoru no le creyó ni una palabra, y se separó de Kenshin.

- De enserio, no vi nada – Kenshin intentó que su voz fuera un poco más fuerte y que así le creyera. Sin embargo Kaoru le siguió mirando feo. La postura de Kenshin se irguió más como el empresario que era. Sus ojos con decisión y su postura ahora más relajada, con una figura impotente.

- Hentai – La seriedad de Kenshin se fue a las bruces. Y sus cabellos se le erizaron.

- ¡No soy tal cosa! – mintió inútilmente. Kaoru sabía la verdad y cuando más intentará ocultarlo, peor era.

- Entonces¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kaoru enojada. Aquel pelirrojo comenzaba a exasperarla. ¡Es que no le iba a dejar un segundo sin atormentarla con el maldito bikini?

- Quería saber como estabas – gruñó Kenshin un poco fuera de sus casillas. Pero muy sincero

- Claro – comenzó Kaoru sarcásticamente sin creerle una palabra – Seguro que te sientes muy culpable, haciéndome vestir esto ¿No?

- No, no es eso-

- Entonces ¡Que? Dilo rápido, que a diferencia de otros tengo que trabajar – vociferó muy enojada Kaoru.

La paciencia de Kenshin tiene un límite, y Kaoru lo había superado. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella rudamente, sus ojos chispeantes de una furia indescriptible. Al ver el cuerpo de Kenshin tan cerca al suyo, Kaoru comenzó a separarse dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero su espalda choco con el espejo de la pared.

- ¿Que... estas haciendo? – Kaoru intentó que su voz no dejara entrever un dejo de nerviosismo, pero no lo logró.

Kenshin respiró con fuerza, se le dificultaba que el aire pasara por sus pulmones. Pero en aquellos momentos, lo que le importaba era hacerle ver a esos ojos azules la verdad.

- Lo hago porque me importas.

Kaoru supo por su tono que estaba hablando en serio, pero no podía decir nada. Se sentía intimidada por la poca distancia que los separaba, podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, y sus ojos sobre los suyos, y su calor envolviéndola como una pasión indescriptible..

- Yo... yo... – comenzó a tartamudear Kaoru, sin saber muy bien que decir. Un sonrojo comenzando a extenderse por sus mejillas.

- Si... Kaoru? – incentivó Kenshin. Acercándose peligrosamente hacia su cara. Kaoru intentó desviar la vista, pero toda la cara de Kenshin estaba en su campo visual.

- yo... – sus manos apretaban su escote con mucha fuerza, nerviosismo e inquietud en la pelinegra.

- ¡Kaoru-_chibi! It's time – _la voz de Kamatari los distrajo por un instante. Kamatari entro al vestuario junto con Soujiro, y encontraron un Kenshin y una Kaoru muy cerca además encontraron la ropa interior de Kaoru tirada en el suelo. Kamatari sonrió pícaramente – Ahora, Ken _darling_, este no es el momento para hacerte el irresistible, Kaoru tiene que modelar – Kamatari intentó un dejo de enfado en su voz, pero su expresión era de pura diversión. Soujiro también sonrió.

- eh?.. si! – dijo Kaoru separándose de Kenshin sin siquiera mirarlo o decirle algo y caminó hacia Soujiro que la esperaba para maquillarse.

Kamatari sonrió mucho más, y Soujiro llevaba a Kaoru hacia uno de los vestidores, pero la voz de Kenshin los detuvo.

- La veré en la pasarela señorita Kaoru.

Kaoru solo se limitó a verlo.

**Fin del flash back**

- Kaoru Kamiya ha demostrado estar a la altura de la ropa de Shinomori's Company y por si fuera poco ha demostrado ser una de las modelos con mayor rango en Himura's Company. Sin duda las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de ahora en más. Señoras y señores démosle un aplauso a Kaoru Kamiya.

La audiencia se levantó de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir estrepitosamente. Kaoru siguió caminando sonriente por la pasarela. El no llevar tacos le ayudaba mucho a su confianza. Dio un par de vueltas más y deslumbro al público.

Con su pelo suelto y su paso rítmico, toda su cabellera danzaba al compás de una música ajena para el resto. Ella seguía sonriendo. La luz le daba directo a los ojos, haciéndolos brillar más si eso era posible. Y ella estaba feliz, feliz de dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

- déjenme repetirles que este bikini ha sido diseñado por nada menos que Aoshi Shinomori. Su gusto delicado y muy desenfrenado ha logrado captar el modelo. Rojo impactante con tela superpuesta de los matices le dan un toque salvaje. Con ese cinturón de cuero, y esos brillos... ¡parece estar hecho a medida de Kaoru! Muchas gracias, Kaoru, - Kaoru sonrió una vez más y salió de la pasarela, gritos de reproches se alzaron en el público – No se impacienten, ya vendrá. Ahora, comencemos con la última sección. – Y así el público volvió a calmarse.

- ¿Tienes esa foto, Shougo?

- Lo tengo – contestó el más grande.

- Perfecto, entonces. Solo queda una más. – sonrió Sayo muy pero muy contenta.

Sentado en la primera fila, Kenshin no podía estar menos sorprendido, y por primera vez su semblante lo mostraba. ¡Demonios¿Porque no se había fijado un poco más en su secretaria¿En que estaba pensando? Kaoru era hermosa.

Definitivamente hermosa.

- Kaoru _chibi darling you were wonderful! _- gritó Kamatari feliz al ver volver a Kaoru. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Le había gustado y mucho. Se sentía contenta y al mismo tiempo sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

- Muy bien hecho – saludó Soujiro igual de sonriente que Kamatari. Algunas modelos sonrieron, otras, como la gran mayoría, la miraban con rencor y odio, pero a ella no le importó.

- Ven, vamos... tienes que ponerte esto. Es lo último. – dijo Kamatari llevándola hasta un vestuario con Soujiro atrás comenzando a peinarle el cabello.

- ¿Qué es?

- Oh, ya verás que te encantará. – sonrió maliciosamente Kamatari.

- Y como última presentación del día. También tenemos otra prenda hecha a mano por Aoshi Shinomori. Un aplauso por favor. – el comentarista comenzó a aplaudir, al mismo tiempo que varios espectadores comenzaron a imitarlo.

Las luces se apagaron, y solamente una se concentró en la entrada de la pasarela. Comenzaron a caer pétalos de sakura, y una música suave fue escuchada.

Lentamente, Kaoru comenzó a caminar.

Y fue recibida con silencio.

Pero no por desilusión, sino por el impacto.

Kaoru tenía amarrado el cabello en un rodete, y algunos mechones se le escapaban cayendo por sus hombros desnudos. Su cara, maquillada con bases suaves, sus parpados resaltados por una sombra rosa y sus labios también rosas pero con efecto de agua que le daban la sensación de tiernos, sexys y al mismo tiempo de jugosos.

Pero más allá de su rostro, que era sin lugar a dudas angelical, lo que impactaba más, era que estaba vestida de blanco. A decir verdad, tenía una vestido de boda.

Silencio.

Kaoru siguió caminando sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía un ramo de jazmines blancas en sus manos y los apretaba con fuerza debido al nerviosismo ¿Por qué nadie decía nada¿Porque estaba todo el mundo callado? Hasta el comentarista...

¿Estaría mal vestida¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su nerviosismo¿Es que ahora no le gustaba a nadie¿Habían llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba a la altura de Megumi?

Un sentimiento amargo se extendió por su garganta, pero ella siguió sonriendo. Con el mentón levantado, orgullosa. Su vista, se topó con la de Kenshin.

Él también la miraba en silencio. ¿Estaba fea? Con ojos bien grandes, como perdido, intentó decir algo. Su boca se movía, lentamente pero ella no le entendía.

De pronto, todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Y comenzaron a aplaudir mucho más que la primera vez. En todo ese tumulto, Kaoru vio a Misao con un vestido verde, ella le hacía señas con las manos de que todo estaba bien, y le guiñaba el ojo.

Mucho más tranquila, Kaoru sonrió ampliamente, mientras escuchaba lejanamente lo que el comentarista decía.

- Sorprendente, maravilloso... Kaoru Kamiya PROMETE! UNA BELLEZA DESLUMBRANTE

Kaoru caminó hasta la entrada de la pasarela. Allí se encontró con Kamatari que la tomaba del brazo y la volvía a llevar hasta el final de la pasarela. Él sonreía feliz y blandía la mano, saludando al resto. Sin darse cuenta, más personas estaban a su alrededor. Soujiro estaba al fondo. Misao había aparecido junto con Aoshi, que parecía menos estoico de lo normal, pero ninguna cabellera roja.

Miró hacia donde lo había visto sentado, pero la gente le obstruía la vista. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió a ver y se encontró con la cara sonriente de su jefe. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo tan cerca e inmediatamente él se acercó a su oído y con una voz baja pero clara le dijo.

- _Te ves hermosa... _

Kaoru abrió grandemente sus ojos al escucharlo sin embargo, a continuación, sin que pudiera preverlo Kenshin le dio un beso e la mejilla. Y sin poder evitarlo se le formó una sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento, el flash de la cámara la cegó.

**- Author's notes –**

¿Qué les pareció¿Aburrido¿divertido? Mmm... espero que les haya gustado. Me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, pero boh... sé que no es la gran cosa, algunas partes pueden ser un poco densas, pero otras me morí de risa escribiéndolas.

No tengo nada nuevo que contarles, salvo que empecé la universidad. Y es re loco...

Finalmente desistí del chico que me gusta.

Tengo varias idea de fics en mi cabeza.

Estoy empezando un proyecto con una amiga mía que promete.

Y... nada más.

Ahora les comento sobre las actualizaciones:

**- Broken Pieces – **Arriba el capitulo 5

**- El fin del sueño – **Arriba la parte de Aoshi.

-** A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta –** Arriba el capitulo 6

Y sobre el resto de mis fics

**Like we were yesterday – **Capitulo 14 en progreso –

**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario! – **Todavía no escribí nada.

Eso es todo.

Los re quiero! Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
